Tears of Courage
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Post movie ROTF ...After the Battle on Egypt, Sam and Joana returned to the College,But peace doesn't last long... Megatron is planning to steal the Matrix to the Autobots... and a new adventure will start! Sequel from Alma Lusa.
1. New life

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

Hi to everyone, this is the sequel of** "Alma Lusa**__" and I hope all of you like it!_

_Sorry for the delay in to update this, because i had some problems with my PC, I was without him almost two months! I wrote this story during my vacations!_

_Joana and Sam started a new life in New York... they went to the College, ignoring a plot... the Decepticons are planning bad things against the two friends and the Autobots!_

_But the Good will prevail!  
_

_Enjoy the beginning of this sequel, friends!_

_

* * *

_

**Tears of courage**

**New life.**

Earth, 17000 BC, an alien force appears on the planet that is inhabited by primitive humans.  
Being a very curious kind, the humans decided to see what it is, so they went inspected, what is beyond of those hills, armed only with spears and other primitive weapons, some brave men decided to inspect what is behind of those hills. Some started to climb, and could see what are those strange beings, unknown to them, they saw a strange building, it seemed those strange beings were working hard to finish the strange building. The humans were unaware of who were these strange beings and what were doing with that strange building, they were thinking in their simple minds, they were gods.

When the leader, Fallen realized they were being observed by humans began to slaughter them without mercy as well other Transformers, and their work was lost forever ... or not.

In the present day, a new enemy was discovered, and again humans are threatened and endangered by Fallen who came to take revenge with the help of his minions and between those is Megatron had been revived by the Decepticons who had been sent by Fallen who ordered to Soundwave to revive him, he seized a satellite to discover the location of Megatron and a strange artifact ... the Matrix; from there started a battle for the future of the Earth and for the possession of the artifact. Who won the battle were the Autobots thanks to the help from their human allies, and the Matrix is in good hands and safe.

All of this was done with the help of close friends, Sam, Mikaela and of course Joana, everyone wanted to make a difference in that battle, and they get that, however Starscream and Megatron cowardly fled the battle when his mentor Fallen was destroyed by Optimus Prime, but vowed revenge against the Autobots and their human allies.

2 Weeks went by and the lives of the 3 humans return to normal, Sam and Joana returned to his studies at the university and the incident who happened in the 1st week of school was forgotten by all who witnessed it:  
"Finally we can return to work Sam!" The boy looks at his friend because he knows what she is talking about:  
"Yes it's true and all this was hidden by the government!" Leo is among them:  
"Believe me my friends!" Sam begins to make some assumptions for future events:  
"I just hope they have denied this scene of Fallen!" Joana put her hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to reassure the colleague who is clearly concerned:  
"I hope so, because Fallen had the nerve to reveal the presence of the Transformers on Earth!" Leo starts to tell jokes on the subject that is so serious:  
"They can say it was a hallucination due to the use of contaminated products!" Joana slaps the head of the colleague who is surprised:  
"Why you did that, man?!" Joana Strikes:  
"You fool, don't you see the gravity of the situation isn't it?! You were there and saw exactly what happened, Sam almost lost his life! "Leo doesn't know what to say, it is speechless, as Joana asserts his point of view:  
"Well ... I ..." Sam looks for friend who is visibly upset:  
"Joana he understood, now we go to the classes!" The three went out there going to the classroom.

At the Autobot base, all work together to try to erase the damage caused by Fallen, all in conjunction with the U.S. government:  
"The human are beginning to be alarmed Optimus, are saying that your presence has been hidden for us!" Optimus is concerned, because they had so much trouble to conceal his presence without alarming the human, and at that moment things aren't anything well:

"I understand Mr. Keller, what we have in hand is a very delicate matter!" Keller looks at the monitor seeing Optimus with a very serious due to the most recent news:  
"You have done a mammoth job in hiding your presence but just hope this doesn't bring serious consequences!" Optimus understands the concern of Keller:  
"I know very well about what is going on, I understand you have to do if the worst happens!" The man begins to speak of other matters pending but of great importance:  
"Our satellites have picked up something very strange, it seems ... a hostile activity!" Optimus sits getting surprised, and started to muttering:  
"Megatron!" Keller notes that Optimus expression changes very quickly:  
"Mr. Prime, it seems that you saw the devil! What is it? "The Autobot leader is very thoughtful, and Keller continues to follow the leader Autobot, with his eyes sensing that something haunts him:  
"Optimus!? Say something! "Optimus rises visibly upset crossing his arms, because suspects something and decides to tell Keller:  
"I suspect that Megatron is behind it, I do not know what he will be to prepare, but I suspect it will not be pleasant, for us and for you!" Keller is well aware:  
"Mr. Prime I know the other Decepticons have been destroyed together with Fallen, but that will be solved with patience and time! "Optimus agrees immediately:  
"Yes I know, I suspect that is hidden somewhere and I have a bad feeling!" Keller is very thoughtful:  
"Hmm ... I see!" Both know that something must be done:  
"This hostile activity has to be investigated, Mr. Prime, I will send a military unit to investigate this!" Optimus says:  
"I on the other hand I will send Prowl and Barricade to help you in research!" Keller is very pleased and replies:  
"Any help will be welcome Mr. Prime!" Keller wants to know more about the people who helped them in battle:  
"What is made of the 4 kids who helped you?" Optimus smiled but at the same time cautious because he don't want to push his friends again for another battle and decides to answer:  
"They are well, returned to their normal lives!" Keller is very pleased to hear good news about the 4 human who are concentrated in the studies:  
"Great! Now I have to turn off my friend, have a reunion in a few minutes! "Optimus nods, and turn off the monitor, then turns to Prowl and Barricade:  
"Prowl, Barricade I need you!" The two Autobots came to their leader to try to know what is going on:  
"We're here Optimus, there is a problem?" The Autobot leader grab a Datapad delivering to both:  
"The human satellites have detected hostile activity, near by Ohio, must be investigated before taking any action!" The two looked at what was in the Datapad, they watch it with detail:

"It means that we will have the help of the humans military? It is a good help as they can help with the investigation without much clamour or attract the attention of Megatron and his men! " They returned the datapad to Optimus, who put it on his desk:  
"Exactly! Barricade , you know that this mission will be very difficult for you, since you'll be face to face with your former leader and comrades!" Barricade addresses Optimus with the gleaming eyes of pleasure to be back in action:  
"The real test was in Egypt, and Megatron is already past, now I only obey to you Prime ,nothing else, but if Megatron is behind this hostile activity, I will be happy to give him what he deserve!" Optimus crosses his arms over his chest:

"Both of you can go, but don't call the attention!" Both left Optimus , going towards the state of Ohio to join the soldiers who are already on their way. Among the military is the Major Will Lennox and Sergeant Epps, both are willing to give the Decepticons what they deserve:

Elsewhere on the Autobot base, Ratchet and Mikaela are trying to repair the inactive body of Jetfire, makes about 2 weeks they are trying to do it, Optimus wants to give life to the old soldier with the Matrix that has, moments later showed up, because he want to know news of the progress:  
"How are the things going Ratchet?" The Autobot doctor continues to repair the body which is inactive in front of him, but do the report:  
"Well, after we had joined the pieces, started to repair it, and the progress already feeling, despite the past 2 earth weeks, and I have it, thanks to Mikaela's help, who is doing a great job, is a good mechanic! I had the chance to teach her something about our anatomy, which I think is very similar to humans! "Optimus is delighted to hear such news, after all Jetfire will be an asset to the Autobots and it was thanks to him that Fallen was destroyed and the earth saves:  
"Ratchet made sure that everything is in order because I want to see if the Matrix works with him in the same way as me! "Ratchet puts his hand on his shoulder:  
"You know Prime, the spark it wasn't destroyed, just have to reset it back in place and make the respective links! So I think the Matrix isn't necessary! "Then grab one of their tools:  
"Now get out of my Medbay or I will kick your aft, so... Get out!" Soon the Autobot leader comes out of there, wasn't he take it with a wrench in the head, and let Ratchet go on with their repairs.

Elsewhere in the United States, specifically in a small town, is Megatron and Starscream, they are hidden in an old warehouse secretly trying to gather what remains of the Decepticons, the survivors of the battle in Egypt, Soundwave joins their leader:  
"Greetings great leader is good to see you functional!" Megatron is very pleased with this:  
"I tell you the same, is that many vorns no see, I learned from Starscream that Barricade betrayed us!" Soundwave know that his leader doesn't like much of betrayal and attempts to make such a full report on the relatively about the small battle that took place Dallas 2 years before, the Decepticon leader isn't at all satisfied with what he just heard:  
"You couldn't make face to some puny human, how can such a failure , hmm?!? They have to pay for what they did ... not only because of this defeat, but also the destruction of our mentor Fallen! "Starscream comes to the leader side, rubbing his hands:  
"My liege ... we could start by looking for the human perpetrators of these things, they are very close to the Autobots!" Megatron begins to listen carefully to Starscream's suggestion, but in the end the last word belongs to him:  
"Starscream your plan is valid, but things have to be made as not to draw attention to us by the Autobots and their human pets! "And at the end remarks:  
"Well, we will go to the human city of New York, and start monitoring, and Soundwave will be in charge!" Starscream continues to rub their hands with malice:  
"Perfect, everything will happen under their noses!" Soundwave stands out:  
"I will deal with surveillance without being detected great leader!" Megatron sits on his throne improvised very pleased with their plan:  
"Great, you can go, as we will try to go to New York, and we will make that trip without being detected by the Autobots!" He rises from the throne, then starts to talking to the other Decepticons:  
" I will come to the human city of New York, the other Decepticons will continue with the construction of new submarine base off the coast of California or the fools of the Autobots will suspect nothing!" Megatron out of place going with Starscream to the city in question while others say:  
"Yes, boss!" And leave immediately for California to proceed with the construction of the new Decepticon base, Megatron on the other hand think drafting a devilish grin:  
"Soon Optimus Prime and their allies will perish will my hands, and this pathetic planet and its resources shall be mine!" And starts cackling.

Several days passed and the School classes continue at a steady pace, Joana works a lot, enjoying every moment to study, and when she do in her room, but makes it to the sound of the music, the room-mate is curious about what is listening:  
"Joana this song is very cool but the tongue is unusual ... I do not know which gender it belongs!" Joana, stopped for a moment his study, turning to his colleague:  
"Well, this music isn't like any music you have listened , is the ex-libris of my country, called Fado!" June takes on the CD that is empty, passed with the fingers on the surface of the box:  
"Wow ... which band is singing?" Joana sees her colleague knows that Fado isn't like the other songs that June is accustomed to hearing:  
"It's not like the music you hear my dear, this music is much more than that, it identifies us as a people we are, our feelings, you know our history is reflected in Fado!" June didn't understand what is and Joana, do an effort to explain to her:  
"Let's say we express our innermost feelings in this kind of music," Saudade"... it's mean the lack of our land, family and our heritage as Lusos, Fado's it!" The colleague is looking for Joana, not know what to say, so continue to hear the CD that play is in her CD player, then put the box in place:  
"I didn't know, excuse my ignorance, I am unaware of many things related to your country!" Joana reassures to his colleague who is visibly embarrassed:  
"It's not worth being ashamed because of not knowing much, it resolves itself very easily, and I will be happy to teach you all that it ignores and more!" June feels better, Joana isn't like other colleagues who knew until that moment:  
"Thank you, I am delighted to hear that from you!" June is curious about the guy who always comes to her room to study and dinner, and want to satisfy the curiosity and don't hesitate to ask:  
"Joana who is that boy that's always with you during breaks and coming to study and have dinner with you every day!?" Joana closes his book studies:  
"You must think he's my boyfriend June?" She's caught off guard, it seems that Joana read the thoughts, but decides to tell the truth:  
"I really think he is your boyfriend there is no other explanation that's all!" Joana smiled, as that June can think that way, it must be resolved as soon, or the misunderstandings could start, and Joana doesn't want that, and one thing she like, is to be honest with others:

"June, the young man you speak of is a good friend of mine helped me when I most needed help, and one thing he is already committed and I know his girlfriend very well!" June lowers his head so ashamed:  
"I've screwed up Joana, that wasn't my intention!" She gets very upset and it shows in his response:  
"I'm glad you recognize June, Sam was my colleague in high school, and went to the same college as I! His girlfriend asked me to "watch over" for him, that's all! "June is more rested, but make it a fair question, because want to know more things:  
"And you have a boyfriend?" When hear that question, Joana begins to blush turning red like a tomato and June repairs in his reaction:  
"I see that yes, for your response ... look at you blushing like a ripe tomato!" The only answer June get is Joana's getting even more red, and starts laughing:  
"How is he?! Tell me! "Joana closes her eyes still smiling and blushing:  
"Is the man more loving and respectful we can know ... loves music and is so romantic, hmm!" June sees the eyes of her colleague shine every time she talk of Jazz:  
"Wow ... you're even catch for it!" Joana nods:  
"Yes ... I am ... 2 years and you know, that our love never stopped growing!" June is in ecstasy, she had never seen a love so beautiful and sincere:  
"Wow ... I envy you Joana! On the other hand I have very bad luck! "As June says something like that? The only thing that Joana will have to do is to give support:  
"You know June, one day you will meet someone, and when that day comes you will not want anything else!" June smiled looking to the bedroom window, observing the landscape surrounding the College:  
"You think, with bad luck I have?!" The colleague responds, try to understand her friend who is visibly down:  
"Yes, I am sure!" Joana started to seat but this time in the bed:  
"You know, you'll have your day, but now worries with your studies ... in fact we will study some more, the dinner time is near!" June is with eyes full of tears thinking about the luck of having a friend with whom you can count on bad times, she can talk about their problems without fear of being joke... Joana know how heard it in the most difficult and will not throw to his face:  
"I appreciate your words, Joana, thank you!" And embraces the Lusa girl, which is without words, only mumble:  
"Well ... I ..." They stood for a few seconds then returned to their study until dinner time.

On the basis Autobot, Will is to discuss some issues concerning the monitoring mission, because it is very boring:  
"Galloway wants to interfere in this mission, trying to ruin everything!" Ironhide doesn't like the man in question, never forgot what he had done weeks before, on the occurrence of Fallen, they were treated the body of Optimus as a piece of junk, and his handling of Will:  
"This man again?! The little lesson you gave to him didn't enough!? "All human soldiers is reminded of that Ironhide is talking about ... the abandonment of Galloway in the desert  
"I think he is in need of another like that!" Optimus isn't understanding what is going on between all the Mechs and humans, but things have to be resolved as soon as possible:  
"The Secretary of Defence asked that this be done without scaremongering, I have sent two of my best men move forward!" Will remembers when Fallen appeared on television, knowing that it was because the Earth almost was being destroyed, then notice that Optimus prime is aware of the situation he are in:  
"It may be quiet Major, things will be made in accordance with what was planned!" Will heads for Ironhide in the meantime had transformed in a black Topkick:  
"Great!" Both came away going directly to its military base in order to keep their men in the mission.  
In the "Cantinho Luso" Graça, learned the news about her daughter, through Mikaela, who tells her everything, and breathe of relief as she learned of his short trip to Egypt to help Sam, a small robot is behind Mikaela, and she noticed it:  
"Who is this little robot Mikaela? It looks to be very funny! "She turns back to see Weelie, he had followed her, then invents a white lie to explain his presence there in the restaurant:  
"It is a toy I'm testing, even turns a small jeep, and loves to dance ... it isn't unusual?" But why Mikaela is agitated? Graça knows that something isn't right and has to do with the little robot that is holding up the leg of the girl, but decided to swallow the story, Mikaela breath of relief and casts a disapproving look at the small Weelie. Emanuel appears:  
"Honey we need to prepare new menus for later tonight!" Before Grace responded, he sees Mikaela:  
"Sorry my bad manners, how are you?" Mikaela beckons him with her hand, smiling at him:  
"Don't worry Mr. De Vasconcelos, I'm fine!" He greets her very happy, they like her so much, she has been a great help to all of them:  
"Young lady, I am glad to hear you!" Graça appears with two bags which contained two plastic boxes giving to Mikaela:  
"This is for you Mikaela, are the new dishes, you'll like it!" She can't refuse because it might offend Graça, and have afraid to abuse of her good will, and know that Graça could be angry or can be very persuasive, then accept the boxes, curiosity speaks louder:  
"This is what Mrs. De Vasconcelos?" Proudly she smiles, seeing that the girl shows interest in what's inside:  
"Bacalhau da Avó , the dessert is a chocolate cake with nuts, I hope you both like!" The cooking of Graça are typical of Portugal, and Mikaela loves them, knows it's a very healthy food, and of course that woman is an excellent cook:  
"My father will love it because it says it is the food of the Gods!" Graça gives her the bags smiling , finally she leave with Weelie, when is inside of the car, scolds the small transformer:  
"Almost didn't denounce our friends!" He reacts clinging to the youth who are very upset, he know he had caused the situation, and she doesn't forgive:  
"My Warrior Goddess, don't be upset with Wheelie!" An idea is emerging in the mind of the girl, smiling maliciously, and when she gets mad Weelie suffers a bad moment!  
What punishment will Mikaela have in mind for the small transformer? It's humiliating him, will put it to clean the shop with a apron and tutu, think it's fun, but this time it will take the dog to take care of him, then plan on taking a picture and show it to the Autobots then starts grinning of satisfaction with their idea.

* * *

Well a new life started to Sam Witwicky and Joana... both are far away of their lovers!

If you like well... click on the little button for the reviews!


	2. A visit

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_This is the second chapter... i hope you like it... well Luna and Ramboia loved it!(Just Kidding!)  
_

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

  
_

**A visit**

The studies for both friends are going beautifully, helping each other and this is very good... June noticed it, because the two are very close, feeling a little jealous, Leo touches her shoulder, she turns very quickly a little surprised by that gesture:  
"What happened, dude!?" Leo approaches more to her, it is clear that also saw the two friends talking, and like his colleague, is a little jealous:  
"Are you observe them isn't it? It seems they are like a couple of lovers, though not to be, so don't even think about it! "June is a little embarrassed and begins to scratch his head. She know, both are a very close friends, but never lovers, not being capable to betray the respective mates:  
"Don't even think about it ... Leo, and I wasn't even thinking about it ... they are not lovers!" The colleague remembers when Sam refused to be presented to Alice when he arrived at college 3 weeks before.

**Flashback.**

_The two friends arrive at the college, and soon will be contributed to their rooms, Sam gets a guy named Leo, a computer freak and a fanatic for secret things; Joana gets a girl called June, they started to form a friendship immediately. The dorms are in a mixed area and as usual the two friends are:  
"So Sam, are you installed properly?" Sam looks at her smiling with a glint in his eye:  
"Joana, my dear, I handy with a crazy about computers and the mania of the conspiracy theory, but it is cool, where is the way to your room?" Joana points to the corridor:  
"It's the third door on the right from the main door of this corridor!" Then comes Sam's room-mate , Leo:  
"Hello Sam!" Leo notices that Sam is accompanied by the lusa girl:  
"Hello, beauty!" Joana begins to laugh muttering something in their mother tongue, but something draws the attention of 3, appears in front of them a very beautiful girl:  
"Check me that beauty, Witwicky!" The young man begins to sweat and be embarrassed, Leo must be silly when pointed to the beautiful girl who passes through them:  
"No way, I have a girlfriend! Later tonight I have a rendezvous with her for the Web! "Joana on the other side starts to get very restless about the girl in question, something not quite right with her, but continues to hear that Leo is totally fascinated by it ... glazing:  
"Come on Sam! She's a beauty, called Alice and our colleagues are saying, she will appear later tonight on the welcome party to this college! "Joana sees that Leo is forcing Sam, she didn't like anything, and mustard up to her nose:  
"Hey "Patego" why not leave Sam alone? If he doesn't want to be introduce, don't force him!" Leo sees the girl standing next to Sam is a bit rough with him, feeling that isn't let Sam to do what either:  
"Why don't you go to this party, and not leave the Witwicky in peace!?" Joana is getting furious, her eyes denote their disposal, which is looking to launch daggers:  
"Idiot, Sam is free to do what he want! Who am I to be his nanny!? I know him much better than you! You know, for me he can decide what he want! "Leo sees that she doesn't play, but continues to listen:  
"And I don't like that girl named Alice ... is something I don't like in her!" Leo picks up the cue:  
"Don't tell me that you are full of jealousy!" Joana is outraged, Leo passed the marks, he didn't know her of nowhere to make this statement:  
"You fool, I have a boyfriend!" Leo is so ashamed, he tries to apologize for the spark that provoked moments before:  
"I didn't know, sorry!" She gives him a tap on his shoulder trying to reassure him, because he knows that may be a great friend:  
"Accepted, I have also been very hard on you my friend!" He just says embarrassed:  
"Excuse my bad manners, I'm Leo, Sam's room-mate!" Joana reaches out greeting him:  
"Joana De Vasconcelos!" They were going to be drinking coffee and eat something, but Leo sees that the girl's name it isn't American:  
"You aren't from Mexico? You have the appearance of being a Hispanic girl and the name ... "She is surprised by this statement since the young man continues to look very much for your appearance and is very curious, she continues to eat leaving Sam to speak:  
"" She is Latin, yes, but from the other side of the Atlantic Leo! "She swallows the piece of bread saying:  
"Well, I am Portuguese Leo, with proud!" He looks at her with admiration:  
"Wow ... I hardly notice the accent!" She is flattered by such praise, not bad for a guy who barely knows. He don't know that Jane is in the country almost 3 years and had adapted very well.  
The 3 young students left the dining room going into their rooms to finish the rest of the cupboard, which lasted the rest of the afternoon the next day because classes would start is nothing easy from there.  
_

_At night everybody goes to the welcome party, of course all the student's go there, Sam didn't want to go but it is literally dragged by Leo, Alice, on the other hand when see that, went towards them doing their presentation:  
"Hello hon, I'm Alice didn't want to dance!?" The girl caresses the face of Sam, which makes him very busy beginning to change the subject by dragging a chair:  
"Dance?! Erm ... do you want to play cards?" She wants at all costs to flirt with it, but hear the monitors:_

_"Who is the 2008 Camaro that is parked right on top of the grass!?" Sam immediately goes into panic:  
"Bumblebee ... what will he's doing here?" He get away dispatching the girl:  
"I gotta go ... bye!" Leo saw all at a distance, seeing his friend to run away out to pick up his car that was on the College's garden._

**End of flashback.**

Leo smiles, knowing that Sam is a boy full of luck, as he later came to discover that Alice was more than appeared to be, and because of that he is almost died 2 weeks ago, embarking on an adventure that changed his life forever, however June don't suspicious of anything, totally ignoring the existence of the Transformers:  
"You know Leo, Joana is helping Sam in a project of history I think the issue is about Europe!" Leo remembers about it, they had a project to do, because the teacher wanted to see the search capabilities of all students :  
"June is true, I forgot it entirely, and here I am to intrigue!" June continues to walk talking to her colleague:  
"They have always been good friends and had the luck to be in the same class, not to mention that hold great respect for each other, isn't acting like a pair of lovers! One thing she has a boyfriend! "When Leo met Joana, heard her say she had boyfriend, before he met the Transformers.

While both talk, Joana is sharing ideas with Sam, taking many notes:  
" Well... you don't play, Joana we have so much information!" Joana put the pencil behind the ear, had stressed the need, she likes to do it without spoiling:  
"Of course Sam, all this information is vital! You Americans have little knowledge in the old continent, and there is nothing better than to do some research to extend knowledge! "Sam is embarrassed, after all it is right, but feel the hand of Joana on the back:  
"Don't worry Sam, I'm here to help, after all I came from the old continent and ignore certain things!" Sam knows that her friends like to teach, and don't want to disappoint her but heard her say:  
"When I finish this year, I plan to go to my country, I miss the environment there!" He looks at her with tender eyes, knowing that she misses his home, 3 years ago will not visit the family she left there, leaving it a bit off:  
"Joana, God will hear you, I hope!" She smiles at his friend:  
"I hope so, I wish you and Mikaela come too!" An invitation of those is unusual, as it will get so much money? A trip to Europe is very expensive, which doesn't know is that Joana has something in mind!

They tend to focus on what they are doing; an hour later the two friends join Leo and June:  
"I didn't remember we had the draft of History Sam!" Joana knows that Leo is long forgotten and because it gives a punch on the colleague head:  
"Leo you are a great irresponsible to the point you forget this project?" The colleague is indifferent to what she said and Joana continues to annoy, his head because that work is very important for the assessment:  
"You know Leo, this work is to be done over the year! The teacher wants to see how we are improving our ability to search and then evaluate them according to the results! Instead of being with your friends! You have many resources around you, me and Sam are doing it! "The other repeats:  
"I have the whole year to do it... if I can say!" She puts her hands on her hips, shaking his head, and angered by the lack of willingness on his part:  
"It's the Europe that we are talking about, you have a lot to find, if you see up close, well ... I don't want to be in your skin Leo!" He knows that the colleague is right, not wanting to admit it, June put her hands on it's shoulder:  
"You know she's right Leo, I'm doing my research too, maybe we are the only ones on the class to do it!" Leo shrugs:  
"I have time!" And going out there to the courtyard to join at other colleagues, being observed by the trio of colleagues who left behind:  
"You know, that guy is incredible, for him first are the computers, than that work!" Sam knows that June is speaking about:  
"You bet, this project is to be done over the year, it's in our group but each of us are work individually on research and it ... nothing!" Joana takes from the bag a bottle of water:  
"True he could do this research, has more facilities than us!" June asks a little surprised:  
"Why do you say that?" The lusa girl takes a sip on the water, keeping it on the backpack , then responding:  
"He has a computer, and I, but we see the library books and material brought from my house and I have to translate some stuff into English!" June looks at her, listening Sam:  
"In other words we will have much work!" Joana smiles  
"Relax, friends everything will be in time, it's just work together!" The other smiled with the words of Joana, after all is a girl with lot's of resources , and be willing to give their best, and they know it.

The three are heading abroad for college, Joana need to shop, want to get fresh fruit and vegetables to be able to eat, for that is aimed at a local supermarket, when they get there she notice that there is a lot of vegetables and plenty begins to take enough, June is much admired in such abundance:  
"Wow ... so many vegetables, never seen many in my life!" Joana replied while place the vegetables in the shopping basket:  
"My diet is very different from yours, I used to eat many vegetables in soup or individually, though the Mediterranean diet is rich in vegetables, fish and some meat!" June knows that she cooks very well, but never had the opportunity to taste it, never asked her, after seeing Joana to choose the fish and the meat, resolves to ask her... later. Joana paid all the food, and both friends help her to carry the things and when Sam sees plenty:  
"Your food is so tasty and that made me addicted to your good cook !" She smiles:  
"I work for that Sam! I think I have to give some lessons in cooking and nutrition to June that is poorly used to, only eat junk food ... so harmful to our health! "June blush of shame, always been accustomed to eat fewer vegetables, but the shame gives way to the satisfaction and smiles:  
"I will accept gladly your lessons!" Joana smiles delighted, to hear her friend:  
"Great we have to hurry, because I want to put everything in the fridge we have in our rooms!" A little later all 3 headed for college, which is only minutes away. When Joana arrives puts everything in the refrigerator, well wrapped, then everyone will study some more.

The next morning all go to school, where they were working hard at lunchtime Joana goes to his room not believing what she sees, everything is in chaos, it seemed that a hurricane had passed through there, everything is turned upside down, things scattered on the floor and some broken things , Sam appears very agitated:  
"Joana ... They did the same thing with me too!" The Lusa girl is upset because there are things that they had lost forever:  
"Some of my CDs were destroyed, some photos, I had a great esteem! Now I wonder who made all of this to us!? "Sam sees something that draws its attention, low down looking more closely, are marks that he knew very well, runs his hands on them and then turns his head:  
"Decepticons tell you something!?" It's the final straw for the two friends, Joana expresses his discontent:  
"Do not let us take with our normal lives? This is too much Sam! "He grabs the phone by calling Mikaela, explaining what happened when they finished the conversation Mikaela off the phone turning to Ironhide:  
"Sam and Joana had a" visit " from the Decepticons!" Ironhide goes to Optimus and passes him the bad news, the Autobot leader is very concerned with the two humans:  
"They are well?" Mikaela replies:  
"Yes they are good, but Joana is furious with this act!" Optimus has to do something very quickly because they do not want to involve the two younglings to be hurt because of their age-old war:

"I will send Ironhide to the college where they are, i will call the Secretary of defence Keller, and talk with him about this!" Ratchet heard the entire conversation, and resolves to suggest an idea:  
"I have something who could help in the surveillance of the two younglings, it's a good thing for short !" All turn around looking at the Autobot CMO very curious:  
"What you have in mind Ratchet?" He clears his voice so as to attract the attention of the comrades:  
"Well... the idea is ask to Will Lennox if he let some of his men to came to infiltrate into the school, just to protect them, while monitoring the Decepticon activity, if exists any, so as not to attract attention!" The idea is n't bad, but some soldiers are in a mission to help Will Lennox, but some them are in a base nearby of New York, but what Ratchet has forgotten something very important, the Decepticons can attack without warning to kill Sam and Joana, for the location of the Matrix, Optimus has to think very quickly an alternative plan, but doesn't eliminate Ratchet's plan:  
"Ironhide may support the human soldiers, if there is another" visit "!" Everyone is satisfied, contacted Will who gave permission and the Secretary of Defense John Keller which fully endorses the mission, Ironhide put out on the road because it is a long way to New York.

In college, things were due to the greater of normality, Joana is more calm, decided to go to lessons to clarify ideas, and Sam, June knows that the quarter is a real mess and that many things were destroyed, but breathing with the relief know that the notes of the project in which everyone is working remained intact but look at the friend who is very upset with what happened didn't suspect that it was the work of the Decepticons:  
"Joana I'll help you clean it up, after all I also live there!" For not alarming June, says a little angry and with a glint in his eye:  
"Thanks, but if I find who did this ... I don't want to be on their skin!" Her hands close forming a fist and punch the wall ,what scares June, just after everyone enters the classroom, getting to the hour output.

Elsewhere nearby is Megatron, on a old warehouse, on the outskirts of New York city, hidden from the eyes of humans and Autobots, he waits for news, which doesn't take long to get them:  
" Have you discovered where are these humans that you talk so much!?" Rumble makes a bow to their leader, who is delighted that such reverence, the small decepticon do his report:  
"Head, three of them are here at a local school, I infiltrate to search for information about Matrix, was a work of art we've done!" Megatron scrub the grip of content, like the things well done:  
"Perfect, have you not been detected?" Rumble did another bow again another, knowing that leave his leader very pleased, also has the notion that everything was perfect:  
"It was done under their noses!" Megatron rises from his throne and with a strong voice tells all the Decepticons who are present:  
"We will to watch the humans who are allies of the Autobots, as well these humans who are on this area!" Starscream looks to their leader had forgotten Sam, and underlines it:  
"Chief and another human named Witwicky?" Megatron turned to him to punch him right away, but when have is fist near of Starscream's face, decided to not hit him. and back away his hand ,it wasn't worth do such act, and says:  
"The human female is with the Autobots Starscream, will be difficult to catch it, instead we will focus this Witwicky boy and the other called De Vasconcelos, they will be our currency exchange!" Starscream puts his hand on his leader shoulder.

Starscream knows he can't destroy Megatron's trust, which isn't much, or else everything he worked will be destroyed, and he didn't want it! Want to serve the Decepticon leader until the time comes to be the undisputed leader of the Decepticons , but Soundwave observes him, like Laser Beak and Rumble.

He know that his leader is surrounded by men of trust and if he try do something reckless against it, know it will be destroyed immediately upon by all, without pity, so he must have be very cautious, he want to avoid the worst of the scenarios... to be destroyed.

After Rumble and Laser Beak had received the orders, Starscream addresses Soundwave who looks suspiciously:  
"What happens Starscream, you have orders to convey?" He looks at Soundwave, with indifference:  
"No, I'm sure that the orders are being fulfilled, Megatron doesn't forgive!" Soundwave know that their buddy is there, from the start, suspecting of him, he learned that the Decepticons were led by Starscream, until Megatron appeared to claim their place again.

Under his command the things didn't go very well, the last battle they had to retreat, or they could be destroyed by the Autobots and the humans, and that was aided by the other Decepticons. Soundwave wants revenge, but wants to do so under the leadership of Megatron, which is much better than Starscream.

Soundwave back to the tasks it is responsible, but says to his companion:  
"It isn't wise up against Megatron ... if you betray it, I don't want to be in your place!" He turns his back leaving him alone to think, the next step.

In college, the two friends had finished cleaning the rooms and make the damage accounts, Sam receives a call from Optimus, and he's answer very fast... like a bullet:  
_"What is it Prime?"_ On the other side only hear:  
_"I knew from Mikaela, that both had a" visit " made by the Decepticons, and that makes me very worried!" _Sam sighs:  
_"Yes it is true, it happened without realizing it!" _Optimus answered denoting its concern:  
_"She is concerned with both of you!"_ Sam smiles:  
_"She is incredible Optimus and thank you for your concern!"_ Sam decides to tell what had happened hours before, but begins to wonder what the Decepticons want from them, and hear the Autobot leader:  
_"I really don't know what happened in our absence, and they wanted a way to glaze over our rooms!"_ Joana appears behind Sam, who tells the autobot leader:  
_"Joana has just arrived, you might want to give her a word!"_ And give the phone to his friend:  
_"Good evening Mr. Prime!" _Optimus is pleased to hear her voice, asking her straight away:  
_"How do you feel Miss De Vasconcelos?" _She responds, forming a fist with the hand:  
_"Furious! I don't believe these guys back to do their stuff again! "_Optimus notes by her voice that is very upset, so try to calm her:  
_"Things will be resolved, Ironhide is on the way to protect you from the Decepticons in conjunction with human soldiers!_" Joana smiles  
"_Good!" _Then the phone goes to Sam that quickly begins to speak:  
_"Joana was very upset with all this but at the same time is eager to take revenge on them all!"_ Optimus smiled:  
"_Joana is very courageous Sam, but both of you, must be very careful with the Decepticons!"_ The boy replied trying to reassure to the Autobot leader:  
_"I know what is at stake, can be quiet we will do everything possible to make nothing can happen to us!"_ Shortly after both turned off, Sam turns to Joan that had drunk a bottle of water:  
"Optimus is very concerned with us!" She looks at the friend who is very concerned but also very quiet:  
"Sam I know!" It outlines a big smile:

"I love that Autobot, is like one of my brothers!" Sam starts to laugh to the friend who continues to speak:  
"He told me that Ironhide is the way here ..." Sam interrupts her:  
"... Well as some men of Will, I think it will infiltrate here in college!" She invites Sam to enter the room while speaking:  
"Is like this...Sam, he can send men that he want, provided they don't make too much fuss here in college, and that" Hide "doesn't make a fuss too!" Both begin to imagine Ironhide with the guns to go into the university campus, Sam begins to laugh that infects the friend who had meanwhile closed the door of the room, it just says in a neutral tone:  
"You know, we don't lose everything!" He sits in the chair that is next to the desk of Joana, very surprise:  
"How is possible , we don't lose everything!?" She gives the notes, which is one of the drawers:  
"Our research work was unhurt like my laptop, that had hidden under the bed for safety!" He is admired because it puts the laptop under the bed, and hear the reasons:  
"First I don't want it to be steeled, second not to fall, it gives me way more so, and I think that's what saved him!" He sees the CDs:  
"You are lucky in having your music intact!" She just says a little annoyed:  
"I lost about 4 CDs, they were very important to me, I had a great respect for them, was my grandmother that offered to me before coming here, not to mention my scores and some tapes that i have here , I had recorded them before coming to this college! "Sam just says:  
"You know Joana, these things can be very important, but you are more than that!" She smiled hugging the friend:  
"Thank you Sam, I am very pleased to have heard it from you!" Then Sam starts to make some assumptions:  
"I know that they are preparing something against our friends ... and us!" She delivers a glass of juice that Sam is glad to accept, then sits in bed talking about:  
"I agree with you Sam, but be prepared if this happens!" The only reaction, he had was a grin, Joana hadn't the lack of courage, she have thirsty for revenge... want to kick the Decepticon afts!

Both friends didn't know that Megatron sent Rumble and Laser Beak for spying, the Decepticon leader have planning an attack against the two humans, Megatron also had spied on the families of both, for the case of the two humans do not cooperate.  
What Megatron want both? He wants the artefact, that the Autobots have in their possession, in order to organize an army to be able to conquer the universe and destroy the Autobots and humans definitely.

He doesn't know that one of the allies have fiber and courage to face it, and in near future will have some trouble to deal with, Soundwave was able to prove it first hand, when faced her on the battle in Dallas, to protect a friend, and she could die in their hands if it wasn't Optimus Prime to save it.  
On the way to college are a group of 6 soldiers and Ironhide to protect Sam and Joana, and avoid being captured by the Decepticons.

* * *

Some times we have unexpected visits... that sucks!

As you can see i put a Portuguese word but i will translate for you!

_Patego_: _Fool, moron._

If you like, click on the purple button for the reviews!!!


	3. Surveillance

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_Well my friends lets go to another chapter!_

_All of you will see a conversation on my mother tongue, but don't worry i will give you the translation at the end of this chapter!_

_Enjoy folks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Surveillance.**

Tucked away in Joana's room is Rumble, disguised as a CD player, and without her realizing it... it is spying the movements of the lusa girl and Sam with attention, watching their every move:  
"That human female, is truly amazing, why she's joined with those Autobots losers?! According to Soundwave, she put Barricade against us! Megatron will not like, when he discovers it! "He was still very thoughtful, performing their work without being detected, then picks up a phone conversation in a language foreign to him:  
_"Então quer dizer que o Natal irá ser passado por cá?!_" Across José says, a little daunting:  
_"Claro Maninha…é pena de não ser em Portugal, lá é melhor!_" Joana knows that he is discouraged, and it is also too, but can't do anything, getting a bit sad but hopeful:  
_"Sim… entendo, temos de poupar para o Verão não é verdade?"_ José answered hopeful:  
_"Evidentemente, as coisas têm de ser pensadas com antecedência!"_ She sits on the bed, sighing:  
_"É pena... mas é melhor assim, só espero que a bisavó Gracinda esteja de boa saúde!" _José answered, lamented:  
_"De facto sinto a falta da velhota, ela é uma das pessoas que me fazem rir ... tem cá cada história!_" Joana agrees almost straight away, both love the great-grandmother who was always a lot of fun and loves the great-grandchildren, including Joana and the two twin brothers, both know that the elderly feel the lack of them, because since two years ago hadn't seen them.

Rumble on the other hand continues to hear the conversation, getting to know more about the human who is spying, but didn't find the original home of the lusa girl, then sees Sam enter on the room, with some news, putting himself... listening all the conversation carefully to see if he find something else:  
"Joana I got some news from Ironhide!" Joana is very pleased to hear the good news and draws a smile, besides she likes Ironhide very much since the first day she met him, wasn't afraid of it, being fascinated by the huge guns of the old fighter, and of course the Mech was soon to enjoy it, because Joana enjoyed the guns, saying they were a work of art, and smile when she think about it, but responds to Sam:  
"You know Sam, even though he comes, I feel more secure, is only a shame Jazz didn't come with "Hide"!" Sam knows she misses him, and try to animate it:  
"You know Joana, I know you miss Jazz, but I also feel the lack of Mikaela! It's very hard being away from the person we love, and you know it better than anyone else! "Joana knows what he means by that, noticing something in the friend who is madly in love with Mikaela, because since the last battle they had in Egypt came even more close! Thinking about it she giggles at his friend who noticed immediately.

Both are unaware of the presence of Rumble who is spying, the small decepticon is outraged when he learned that Jazz was in love with a human being, he should be exterminated from the earth, so he decides to communicate to their leader, to learn the recent news including the relationship of Jazz and Joana.

Ironhide is almost in New York with some troops of N.E.S.T , being only a matter of time until they reach the college where Sam and Joana are studying, they arrived at night , when the two friends are asleep. They decided to put the plan in motion to not release the general panic among college students.  
The next morning, Joana wakes up, seeing a pick-up truck too familiar, and will call Sam, even on nightgown go out of the room going to have with him, when he sees his friend is very surprised, but follow into her room, the girl takes him until the window watching the form of Ironhide, further see some more soldiers that are very well hidden, unnoticed by those who passes by.

Sam leaves Joana's room, going toward his room , to change very rapidly, and Joana, June sees that his colleague has a better expression, so said with some curiosity:  
"Joana what do you have? You seem more relaxed ...! "She points to the street pointing to the truck that is on the outside:  
"Well ... a friend of mine came to visit me, that's all!" June believe the story that the colleague had told her, ignoring that the colleague is being monitored by both Autobots and Decepticons, and as usual it continues to observe that the truck is out there in the parking lot of the school:  
"Well ... he has a nice machine here!" Joana sprawling, relaxed while looking at the colleague:  
"It's a wonder, believe me, and very comfortable, has often slept in that truck!" June is riddled with envy, but in the right direction, then both heard a knock at the door, June go to open it because Joana is dressing, when June open the door, see a muscular man with some scars and black hair, meanwhile Joana leaves the bathroom, and then immediately recognize the person who is there at the door:  
"Hello" Hide "how are you?" The autobot see that she isn't alone:  
"Very well Miss. De Vasconcelos! Who is this lovely girl? "June starts to blush, because it was very embarrassed by his words, even shiver greets him stammering:  
"... It is a ...p... pleasure ... !" Joana notices that the colleague is reacting in a peculiar way, and knows what it is, then in a tone of joy just said to her:  
"He don't bite you my friend!" Ironhide see that Joana is trying to put the colleague more comfortable with it, and study the reaction of the girl standing next to Joana.

Moreover June had never seen a man so tall, well built physically, and very handsome, and noticed that his eyes were of a very intense blue, the colleague realizes, but June whispers to her, giggling:  
"Be not with ideas, it isn't the special person, believe!" Joana breath of relief ... but the same is disappointed, but decides to give attention to her friend, who is awaiting to enter and have a nice conversation, but first Joana asks:  
"You have news from the guys" Hide "?" Joana invites him to come in and sit down, the autobot took the cue:  
"Miss De Vasconcelos everything is in position for the inevitable, and Jazz is missing you!" She gives him a hand:  
"I also miss him! It has been difficult to be without it! "Ironhide squeezed her hand gently:  
"He is very worried about you, due to recent calls you did!" She sighs:  
"Yes ... believe me... by the way how is "grandpa"?" Ironhide know that Joana is doing everything possible to hide the Transformers presence, and noticed when she uses metaphors near by the strangers:  
"He is having a lot of progress, thanks to Primus!" Joana is very pleased to hear the good news:  
"How wonderful, I really like him, reminds me of my grandfather João, which I left on my motherland!" June sees that both are too engrossed in their conversation and decided to leave them undisturbed, Ironhide notes it:  
"Your colleague left us ... free to talk, but I think it isn't very at ease with me!" She knows exactly what he meant:  
"It's natural ... she barely know you, besides she found your Holoform very attractive, and you have to be pride in your work of art," Hide "!" The old fighter has to agree with it.  
As June came away crossing with Sam at the door, when the boy is settle down, the three were able to talk more at ease:  
"So the military is in a position isn't true?" The autobot responds:  
"Yes, they are at strategic points, if a decepticon appear ... will have to pass for us!" Joana starts to get very thoughtful, beginning to have some doubts:  
"Hmm ... I don't know, they are very smart, being able to deceive us so easily!" Ironhide have agree, after all, what Joana says it has its logic, the Decepticons are too treacherous, specially Starscream, Sam gets up walking one side to the other:  
"We have to be wide-eyed, Megatron may have sent spies to spy on us!" Ironhide looks at the two young humans:  
"Stay relaxed, I don't let anything happen to both of you!" Joana is relieved:  
"I am pleased to know that, my friend!" So the lusa girl made another question:  
"Before I forget, how is Barricade?" The autobot responds:  
"He keeps asking about you, and are very concerned about what is going on with you!" When she hear, is very pleased, to know the news of her friend Barricade.

When the holoform of the Autobot friend disappears, she is very relieved, Sam on the other hand remains concerned, has the feeling that something may happen soon, but as Joana is also relieved to hear the good news for Barricade and Jetfire which according Ironhide is making progress, and will soon be able to fight and tell great stories to the younger people.  
June returns to her room, and Sam is crossing with her again, leaving the two girls to talk:  
"Well, girls I gotta go!" She waved farewell to him, and the boy shut the door:  
"Wow ... I never thought you had friends very handsome!" Joana stared to cackling:  
"It was you who were saying that he wasn't the one?" June will be answered by friendly metaphors:  
"Well ..., there for not getting anything on the menu doesn't mean that it can" smell "that piece of meat!" Joana is incredulous by her friend response, so she shrugged, not knowing what should say, June see that the lusa girl is speechless, giving her a pat on the shoulder:  
"What ... the cat got your tongue?" Joana grabs the bottle of water:  
"What shall I say? I really didn't react with your answer just that! Funny you remember me a cousin of mine, who is so like you! "The colleague is frowned, very curious:  
"Oh yeah?! Why do you say that? "The answer of Joana is very short:  
"Well it's a bit like you, keeps the boys in the distance, waiting for a prince!" June is dumbfounded by this assertion, but she must to agree, it seems that is looking for someone perfect.

Joana knows that no one is perfect, least of all men, but found his soul mate in Jazz, both complement each other in all but the true test to their relationship began when she went to college in New York. She miss him very much, and to mitigate that, she talk with him via cell phone or via net.

Joana knows will see him at Christmas, when coming home to pass it with the family and friends ,the Autobots, then it turns to June smiling  
"You know, I just hope Best of luck to you find your soul mate, and when you find, well ... will be something that is worth to be remembered!" The words of Joana echo in June's mind , smiling at her, because know that when it happens ... she will took the chance to enjoy the moment.  
At the end of a hectic day, all go to sleep one rested night, without any disturb ... or not.

In the dark of night Ironhide and the human military, continue to supervised throughout the college area, ignoring Rumble is hidden in Joana's room, watching her while sending signals to avoid detection by Ironhide.

It begins to make the report to their leader Megatron who wants to know the latest news about both the humans who are allies of the Autobots, as well as other news that were... very unpleasant:  
"What!?! Prime and Ironhide sent some humans to monitor and protect those worms? "Rumble replies, with some afraid:  
"Yes boss, I don't know how!" Megatron is getting very upset to give him a great rebuke:  
"Your last action, could destroy our plans in capturing those human maggots! Pray to Primus for this plan to not fail or else..." Rumble knows, it can be punished if he fail the mission, and this must show that everything must take place as planned, but to be sure, the Decepticon leader decides to send Soundwave to help Rumble to do surveillance and possible capture of the two humans:  
"For your sake I hope that mission... will be successful , Rumble, one thing... Soundwave it will join you!" The small decepticon has to fear their leader, who is very strict, but at the same time knows he is a very feared leader, the enemies knows that, and admired by his peers who are willing to sacrifice for it, and for the Decepticon cause. Finally Rumble ceases communication focusing on the surveillance of two humans who are sleeping quietly in their rooms.

Rumble try to search the Matrix that is held by the Autobots in Sam's room but without success, then hides in the darkness of night in the Joana's room , that without her notice his presence.

One of the soldiers begin to get strange readings radio waves and quickly notify Ironhide:  
"I just detect strange readings via radio, Ironhide!" Quickly the Weapons Specialist turn on his detector, but before start to asking:  
"When was the last location of these strange radio waves, soldier?" The man points to the zone where the student's quarters are, then the autobot focus its search in that area, and actually found something unusual:  
"Hmm ... it seems that someone is blocking it's presence!" One of the soldiers reply very suspicious:  
"They might be Decepticons Sir?" Ironhide crouch at the level of the human soldier:  
"Probably ... and I'm detecting a Decepticon signal, precisely in this direction... !" As expected, all mobilize, being hidden and hiding their presence to the Decepticon who is arriving moments later, when the Autobot is afraid when see who is :  
"My fears have been realized, I think there will be change of plans!" It sends a message to his companions via comlink, Optimus gets it:  
_"What happened Ironhide... is something serious?"_ The old soldier replied:  
"My worst fears have been realized, Soundwave is here, should be interested in our human friends!" The Autobot leader understands their situation, fearing for the lives of two young humans:  
_"Ironhide not attack unless our friends are threatened by it! I will send reinforcements fast! "_Ironhide must obey the orders because they don't want to draw Soundwave's attention, also doesn't want to panic about the students who are sleeping, ignoring what is happening while sleep.  
On the Autobot basis Optimus addresses to Ratchet:  
"How is Jetfire?" The CMO looks at the Autobot leader noting that his is clearly concerned:  
"What is it Prime? It seems that the news weren't very good! "Optimus see that his friend is worried, so he starts talking about his fears:  
"I fear the worst Ratchet, Soundwave is the college where the younglings are. I suspect he will prepare something against them! "Ratchet fears for their human friends life, so he have to gave some support to his leader:  
"Prime do your best in saving the two younglings... and beat those Decepticreeps for me!" The Autobot leader sighs:  
"That's what I will do, that's why I asked about Jetfire, it is operational?" The CMO, put the tools on the table:  
"It's is on the good way Optimus, moreover it is fully repaired, thanks to the help of Miss. Banes, who struggled the most to help me to fix it! Now we need to reactivate it! "The Autobot leader is relieved to receive encouraging news about Jetfire:  
"Great!" Ratchet continues:  
"His spark was put into place and I think that they are able, as it has been intact when removed from his chest to help you!" Optimus sighed ordering immediately:  
"Then we will reactive it, because he is a precious member, to us all!" The cables were connected directly at the spark of Jetfire, Mikaela is murmuring a prayer:  
"God help us... please ... help us revive our friend Jetfire!" It crossed the fingers believing that everything will be OK, the two Mechs are looking at the girl ... apprehensive for the gesture.

The real test would begin, Ratchet turn on the energy that binds rapidly across the lifeless body of it, but without results, they started being very disappointed, because they had worked very hard to repair, Mikaela lies a tear, because her effort was in vain, many hours lost trying to help Ratchet in the arduous task, lost many hours of sleep to get it right. Ratchet sees his disappointment rushing to animate it:  
" You know Mikaela, at least learned a lot about our anatomy!" Then it's time to the Autobot leader speak:  
"Sometimes things don't go as expected, because our existence is made of defeats and victories!Otherwise if we can't revive Jetfire now...we will do it when the right time come, but..." Optimus speech of is interrupted by a third voice:  
"Why you say that youngling!?" The three turned to see Jetfire sitting on the table:  
"Je ... Jetfire?!? H ... how?! Jetfire speaks in a mocking tone:

"I was having a wonderful dream!" And get up walking up to the three who are very surprised to see him online:  
"Well ... I don't need my crutch, and I feel much stronger ... and young!" Optimus looks very pleased at Jetfire:  
"How do you feel Jetfire?" The other replied with sarcasm:  
"Once I've sacrificed ... I am in good shape and shiny !" Mikaela laughs:  
"It's amazing ... we had a hard time in revived you... and you are playing with us... just amazing!" The old autobot responds:  
"Young human I appreciate everything you have done ... not bad at all!" He wink to the human girl while he turns to the leader:  
"I am at your service Prime!" The Autobot leader is pleased to hear from him and just tell:  
"We have a serious problem Jetfire, I fear for the safety of our human friends who are far from us!" Jetfire is a little apprehensive because it doesn't remember about the two human younglings , then ask to Optimus:  
"What human younglings Prime?" The Autobot leader has to help him to remember, but Ratchet intervenes:  
"Jetfire is Sam and Joana ... they helped us when we were in Egypt!" Quick Jetfire remembers the two young human, then his expression changes completely:  
"What happens to fear for the safety of both?" Optimus prime quickly begins to tell, what is going on, getting very concerned about the whole situation:  
"I understand Prime, to avoid confrontation with Soundwave should be fall back a little, and think of a better strategy!" Advice of the old Ex- Decepticon is valid, and Optimus Prime know very well, since he (Jetfire) has much experience in relation to the fight and knows how the Decepticons think:  
"Jetfire nothing has happened ...!" The old decepticon only says crossing his arms:  
"I know, that's why we should avoid the worst!" Saying it becomes:  
"What are we waiting for? I look forward to moving on and show me what I'm worth! "Optimus says only the other Autobots who were present:  
"Autobots transform and roll out!" And soon all become out of the base very quickly, but while running, Optimus speaks via comlink:  
_"This mission is very important, it is Sam and Joana! Both are in great danger! "_When Jazz hears the name of his human companion panics, Ratchet realizes:  
_"Jazz for now Joana is safe, and now you have to calm down, if you want to do everything properly ... for the sake of it!" _Little by little Jazz is calming:  
_"I will do whatever you ask me Ratchet!" _Optimus said with a serious voice:  
_"When you get to New York, begins to provide surveillance throughout the city, I suspect that there is more Decepticons for that area!" _Sideswipe question:  
_"Prowl and Barricade will not come on this mission?!"_ Optimus knows that the Autobots were both assigned to another mission, due to the alleged activity decepticon, Sides and remembered quickly why not ask more questions, but he mumbles to himself name:  
_"They are needed here ... to give a beating to the Decepticons!"_ Optimus turned to the Lamborghini:  
_"What did you say Sides?"_The other disguises what was said earlier:  
_"I didn't say anything!"_ Everybody keeps their way direct to New York, which takes a few days, but the Autobots is less time because they are faster than ordinary cars, for which humans are a couple of days, for they are only a few hours, and because they have a new technology, thanks to Perceptor.

In New York, specifically the College, all sleep peacefully, as it is night, however Rumble meets Soundwave, which is very nearby:  
"Rumble want the state of the situation!" The small decepticon dutifully makes his report. When ends do, Soundwave is very concerned about solving strategy change very quickly, but communicates with its leader who is aware of everything:  
"I see Soundwave, well, we must act very quickly if we want those human maggots!" Soundwave agree it is the ideal time to do so, all humans who are in that school are asleep, which means that Sam and Joana are doing the same thing.

Both humans are completely defenceless, and Ironhide can't prevent what will happen in a moment, which will be very disturbing, this in mind profiles Soundwave smirks behind of his mask, and the two humans wouldn't notice the presence of Rumble or Soundwave.

The night is very quiet and everyone is sleeping peacefully, and nothing will prepare them for what they will see or feel, something that will be frightening for those not aware of the existence of the Transformers on Earth, and that everything was hidden by the U.S. for two years.

* * *

Well my friends i will give you the translation of the Portuguese words:

_Então quer dizer que o natal irá ser passado por cá?!_" - "so the Christmas will be passed here?"  
_"Claro Maninha…é pena de não ser em Portugal, lá é melhor!_" -" of course little sis... it's a shame not be in Portugal, there is better!"  
_"Sim… entendo, temos de poupar para o Verão não é verdade?"_ -"Yes... i understand, we have to save for the Summer, isn't true?"  
_"Evidentemente, as coisas têm de ser pensadas com antecedência!"_- "Certainly, things must be planed with some time!"  
_"É pena... mas é melhor assim, só espero que a bisavó Gracinda esteja de boa saúde!" _-" It's sad... but it's the best for now, i hope our great- grandmother Gracinda is in good health!"  
_"De facto sinto a falta da velhota, ela é uma das pessoas que me fazem rir ... tem cá cada história!_"- "In fact I miss the old lady, she's one of the person who made me laugh... she have some stories!"

I try do my best in translate this words!!!

Well i hope you like it!

For that you have to click in the purple button for the reviews!!!


	4. Capture

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_Well... let's go to other chapter... this time Joana is among Decepticons... she's keeping as a hostage!_

_Enjoy the reading folks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capture.**

Suddenly heard a big explosion which woke all who were asleep, they become frightened and panic is found between the students, Ironhide when heard the explosion, rushes to help the human friends to budge out

In the corridor, Sam, Leo, Joana and June are a little shaken by the recent events:  
"But what happened here? This is crazy ... what a "nice" night's sleep! "Leo answered only with some humour and sarcasm:  
"And I was having a dream about a hoe!" Joana is surprised with what she just heard, how he can be with jokes at a time like that? They don't want it, but go out there, without a scratch.

Smoke begins to emerge in the halls and everyone starts to panic again, desperate to get out there, but they hurt each other. Sam, Joana and the two others go to a more guarded place, Joana grabs in two small rags, wet them, giving to the other two colleagues, who accepted very quickly;  
"You are a machine, you think of everything!" She put a rag on the nose, saying:  
"We have to get out, then you can make the praise you want!" The other agreed at once immediately.

Ironhide's holoform breaks into the corridors searching for their friends:  
**"SAM; JOANA!"** The autobot is desperate on the lookout for both, but when he hear their voices, rushing to go in the direction of the voices, when found:

"Thank to Primus you are Ok!" Joana asks a little nervous:  
"Who caused all this Ironhide!?" He only answered:  
"One word ... Soundwave! It seems that is after something! "Joana is a little agitated:  
"He don't have to do with the brands that we find in our rooms?" Ironhide replied a little apprehensive:  
"Probably Joana ... are they after something they think you have in your possession?" Sam is surprised with such an assumption, they have no ancient artefact or anything to do with them:  
"Those guys are jerks ... I thought all was over for good!" Joana and Sam fought a war that was not theirs ... they just want to continue with their normal life.

Ironhide is aware of the danger both humans run, as well June and Leo, and tries to strip them away very quickly, because he want protecting them from the Decepticons.  
He finds a way out and try to guide them to it, safely.  
When all are outside Soundwave appears starting to shoot them, and the Autobot that is already in his original body only orders to the four human:  
"Stay together and hidden ... I'll try to capture his attention!" Joana answered:  
"Ironhide ... good luck!" And going out there to a safe place.

The four friends didn't know that Rumble is hidden there waiting for the perfect opportunity to catch them. While the four human are running away, the small decepticon goes on the attack, and when Joana sees that he will reach Sam brought up:  
"Run Sam takes the other out of here, I'll try to lose them!" Sam is very reluctant to leave it:  
"But ... Joana ..." She shouted to him:  
**"GO AND DON'T QUESTION!" **After giving him a big kick in the ass, Sam has to do what she wants because he don't want to see his friend mad, knows it want to avoid being captured by the Decepticons.

Joana comes face to face with the Rumble, who is watching very closely, the little Mech notice that is much changed, made a brief scan detecting who is scared and at the same time want to protect their friends at all costs, remember hearing that when humans are that way, make them be very imprudent, but forgets that can also be very dangerous, Joana notice it:  
"I'm not no animal, decepticon ... you are being very unwise to know?" Rumble pointing his gun, but she is not intimidated:  
"That does not scares me, however ... you will not catch Sam, you hear little punk?! Tell the pathetic of your leader, he will not prevail with his plans! "Rumble have to take down and tries to find a weakness, since it is put him in big troubles , she's make his life miserable.

Ironhide is struggling with Soundwave, when for no apparent reason, the decepticon go out there, going towards the place where the Ironhide's friends are hidden, the Autobot is distressed:  
"Sam and Joana!" Then go behind of the Decepticon, but was turning away from shots of Soundwave. He sees Sam and the other two friends, but he notice June who is terrified and there is no trace of Joana, he tries to trace it but without success:  
"Sam where is Joana? I can't detect her genetic signature! "June looks to Ironhide and then to Sam, then wins courage advancing to the Mech:  
'Joana was back to throw one of your companions, a robot with half of my size! "Ironhide is low down at the girl's level:  
"Are you sure human?!" She is very frightened but must face and confront their fears, the figure of Ironhide scares her but she says trying not to show any fear:  
"She sacrificed herself to save us!" The Mech looks to June, trying to calm her:  
"It will not happen to Joana, I assure you!" Sam just says:  
"I know you want to know what she is facing, well ... it is a transformer like Frenzy, talking a lot better than him!" Ironhide gets up getting surprised, thought he had it,destroyed several thousand years during the war:  
"Rumble!"! "And then leaves to go for it, and try avoid the worst, and while that he contacts the Autobots... who are on their way.

However Joana fight valiantly against the small decepticon who is with some difficulties in dealing with it, but Soundwave appears putting her out of combat, let the girl unconscious with some inaudible ultrasonic waves, and takes it without, Ironhide could do anything because the Autobot not want to put the lusa girl in immediate danger.

How Ironhide will tell to Jazz, that Joana was captured? Must think about how he will say the things without his partner go after Soundwave, then decides to communicate with their leader:  
"Optimus, the unthinkable happened!" Optimus wants to know what is going on:  
"Ironhide, how was that!?" The news was given and Jazz inevitably hear them, which made him very upset, her Joana was captured:  
"I have to do something to save her!" Optimus is concerned, Jazz didn't react the best way, and if he goes after Soundwave can put it in danger. Jetfire could not help but hear the conversation solving intervene for the good of all:  
"Youngling you are being too reckless, you gotta calm down first, if you want save her... Lad!" Jazz explode:  
**"HOW CAN I STAY CALM!? THIS IS ABOUT MY MATE AND SHE IS IN GREAT DANGER! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE DECEPTICONS WILL TRY MAKE WITH HER! **"They had never seen Jazz in that way:

"Youngling if you continue to react like that, you can put Miss. De Vasconcelos in danger, and you want her safe isn't it?" Jazz knows Jetfire is right, he didn't want to lose Joana ... because without it his life has no meaning, then it is silent and one of the twins tries put Jazz better:  
"Jazz we will handle these guys just for you and bring our "sis" back to you! "But the other side of the comlink hear Ironhide:  
"I feel responsible for the capture of Miss. De Vasconcelos, so who will save her it's me... not you Jazz! "He feels responsible for what happened with Joana, but will make things very sensibly.

Optimus other hand is the leader of them all, and assumes full responsibility for everything that is happening to his human friends, and if Barricade knows, he will have another big problem, since Joana is a great friend of his! She always helped and supported the most difficult moments, perhaps Barricade not forgive him if something will happen to the lusa girl.

Joana is unconscious due to the Sonic attack made by Soundwave, don't even know which is the provisional basis of the Decepticons, Megatron is approaching to his minion , noting that brings a human being in his hand:  
"Um ... you brought one of these worms Soundwave ... but not the Witwicky!" But examine it closely, seeing a brunette, with a very well done body, see a tattoo who is on the back that were uncovered, in an unknown language for him:  
"This female is an ally of the Autobots, Soundwave?" The other Mech responds in his monotonous voice:  
"Yes, Megatron ... but we must be very careful with it because it is a formidable opponent!" Megatron is very surprised with what said Soundwave because he felt that humans are weak, and it seems that his minion fear this girl:  
"Let yourself be intimidated by this worm?" What the Decepticon leader doesn't know is that Soundwave was face to face with her, a long time ago and felt her attacks to defend another human, Maggie Madsen, making him some damage in the process before trying to exterminate without success:  
"Let's say she had the courage to face me, and just did the same thing to Rumble!" He looks at the lifeless form of his hostage:  
"But now is unconscious and at my mercy, Soundwave!" And it pass a finger across her face, moving her black hair, and in the process made her a cut on the cheek, causing a little bleeding:  
"If she is unconscious, it was because I hit her with inaudible sonic waves!" Starscream approached a little more to seeing the lusa girl getting very curious about it, wanting to examine it more closely, Megatron fix it:  
"Starscream you can get information from her, but without destroying it, because it is precious, I use it as bargain for the Matrix." Starscream is pleased to hear that, but his plans are destroyed:  
"Nothing to do experiments with it understood?" But it is an excellent species in Starscream's terms, to keep it up to something against his orders, Megatron ordered to Blitzwing to monitored the girl and... Starscream .

Joana is placed in a cage, being observed by the other Decepticons who had never seen a human being so close, because when they see the humans, they run or are destroyed as if it were a worm, Starscream notice that others make some comments about the prisoner, then decides to break up the fun taking them out of there, to be more comfortable to watch.

He is in a hidden corner, to look more at ease, then notices that she is waking up:  
"A onde estou?" She said that in their mother tongue, and begin to notice that the local seeing is in a cage:  
"Eu não sou um animal para estar enjaulada!" After observing the surroundings, noticing that the place where is she is a old abandoned warehouse without the minimum conditions, it is dark and hear no noise, only the chirp of birds and crickets, it appears that is away in the wilderness:  
"Boa ... Simplesmente boa ... estou num ninho de ratos, ainda por cima num lugar ermo!Quem foi o safado que me trouxe para aqui?! "Then she see a pair of red eyes glow in the dark, but this time says in English:  
"Well ... I see things, I must have died and have going into hell... damn!" She heard a very raspy voice, which makes it very restless:  
"You are perfectly functional human!" Her eyes are getting adjusted to the darkness, and begins to see who it was:  
"And who are you!?" He approaches her:  
"Starscream ... the second in command!" The name is very familiar to her, and when she see it better started to remember:  
"I know who you are ... the Decepticon , who was defeated by my friends, in Dallas!" Starscream sees what she said without hesitation:  
"I see you remember this incident ...!" It starts getting a little angry:  
"I want to leave this obnoxious place, Decepticon!" He smiles with mischief:  
"I don't think so human ... you are our prisoner!" She puts her hands on the bars of the cage:  
"I'm not a prisoner of anyone... Moron!" He looks at her straight in the eye:  
"Thou shall be in my mercy, human, and at the mercy of my leader, Megatron!" She turns her back:  
"Only in your dreams" patego "because I will get out, willy-nilly!" The Decepticon pointing his weapon, Joana doesn't move a millimetre:  
"Typical of a coward ... hiding behind a gun, no wonder you're a loser, Decepticon!" He begins to lose his temper, when the leader appears to sees Starscream around her:  
"Put the human down Starscream!" Smiling to herself, only Joana says:  
"In bullseye!" The other Decepticon goes away leaving Megatron with her:  
"I see you recovered enough to annoy Starscream!" She has no half measures:  
"He has a mania that is superior to others, but for me there is nothing special!" Megatron is surprised with her:  
"You have courage!" She leans against the bars crossing his arms over his chest:  
"And it should not have?" He decides it's time to instil some respect:  
"You are my prisoner and human ... you should cooperate with me, that if you would not be destroyed for me" She starts to have an understanding of the risks she run, but doesn't show it to the Decepticon leader, or could be her end.

She begins to observe the Decepticon leader, noticing why the others fear it, as it is ruthless and cruel, had visible evidence when she saw the marks on Starscream. Megatron realizes what is being observed, but when he look at it, Joana turns her back, but listen:  
"If i were you... human ... I don't do that!" Megatron sends Rumble give her food and water, as it is more useful alive than dead, then left her alone:  
"My God ... what should I do? Do not want to give my friends ... or Jazz! "She eats her meal and then sleep.

Jazz feel his spark shaken, fear that something will happen and is willing to do everything to be back. He is so absorbed in his thoughts, neither realizes that they are in college Where Sam and Joana study, Skids gives a hint:  
"Hey, Jazz! Are we there yet! "Jazz sighs:  
"Great ... Skids!" Sam will get ahead, trying to give him a plausible explanation:  
"I could not stop it, Jazz, sacrificed herself to save us! Jazz Crouch:  
"No one is putting up the blame on you, Sam, I'd do the same for her!" He lowers his head, full of remorse:  
"It is... I should be in her place Jazz!" Optimus comes along to both:  
"Sam, need to know how it was!" The boy begins to tell him all about what happened hours before, on the other hand Jetfire starts to make assumptions:  
"They know that you are our allies, and supposedly they said the two of you should have valuable information about us ... as well as our new acquisition ... the Matrix!" Sam starts to remember who used the artifact to resurrect the leader Autobot:  
"Do they want that artifact?" Optimus is with a very serious:  
"If the Matrix falls into Megatron's hands, things could be worse than ever, as it will use it to destroy us and conquer the universe!" Ratchet knows exactly what it means, but feel that something may cause the Megatron's plan fails:  
"Miss. De Vasconcelos will not reveal anything even under torture! "Jazz look to their leader, because he knows that Joana is able to:  
"She will not stoop to anything, not even to Megatron, because he didn't know she is very proud, to die for us!" Optimus has to think very quickly on a way to release Joana before the worst happens:  
"We have to hurry!" Jetfire just says:  
"Optimus must be very careful because it is an ally and friend!" Optimus has to think hard or doing things with a cool head, then brings the Autobots and human soldiers:  
"First we have to figure out where the Decepticon base is, this is the first step to save her!" Bumblebee agrees:  
"Great ... then I discover its location Optimus!" One of the soldiers, it is noteworthy:

"I and Bumblebee can go, because four eyes are better than two, we can cover more ground!" So Ratchet look at them:  
"Well ... Optimus you have to accept, all want to rescue Miss De Vasconcelos!" Then they hear an order:  
"Well ... go and be careful!" And soon both were seeking where is the Decepticon base, and others begin to discuss a key issue:  
"One thing, I am wondering ... does Decepticon activity is real or a distraction to keep us away from true objective?" Sideswipe start saying their opinion:

"You know Ratch, this may be a possibility, but Major Lennox doesn't say anything on the last of these days!" Barely the Will's name is pronounced, Optimus is contacted by John Keller  
"What happened Mr. Keller?" The secretary of defense clears his voice, which shows some concern:  
"_Major Lennox informed us, from Ohio ...." _Optimus hear the inevitable:  
"_The Decepticon activity, was a decoy, and this was confirmed by satellite images!"_ Optimus furious punches the ground, leaving a small crater:  
"Then they made us fools, I sent two of my best scouts to the area, without no need ... while the Decepticons were preparing a plan to capture Sam!" Keller realizes that the Autobot leader is feeling, but tells him:  
_"They are on the way there, in a plane together with Lennox's unit!"_ Optimus asks:  
"They will take some time to come!" But on another frequency listened:  
_"Well my friends we are already close from there, should have calculated the time of arrival, no?" _Keller is a little relieved:  
_"Thankfully Major!"_ And soon they hear him laughing a little, which relieves some environment that is heavy, but Keller also heard about the situation:  
_"Sorry to hear all this, but have faith things will be resolved positively and sooner than expected!" _Minutes after he hangs up:  
"This is good news, Prowl and Barricade can help us find the Decepticon base!" Jazz on the other hand has the slight feeling that things will be easier for everyone, Jetfire becomes going to have with Lennox and the other two Autobots which were based on the outskirts of New York.

In the Decepticon base Joana wakes up and starts watching the blue sky by a hole in the roof and began to think of her friends and how will she get away from that big "hole". It also begins to think about his family because they miss them, Starscream appears:  
"I see you are functional human!" Because he calls it that way? After she has a name and that he should use it:  
"Decepticon you know my name is Joana de Vasconcelos, I suggest you call me by my, name!" In the mind of Starscream, a worm like her dares to require to treat it as your equal? No way, she is a prisoner and should be treated as such, she notes the disgust leaving her very angry:  
"A prisoner deserves to be treated with dignity, you know? If you were a prisoner, you like to be treated as equal don't you ? "She is passing the marks, that in the opinion of the Decepticon, is the second time she is leading, but the lusa girl just want to be treated with respect, to avoid destroying, go out there, but first says:  
"You know _female _, you are lucky, because if it were me you would be a guinea pig for my experiments! I can tell that you would suffer a great time! "When she sees , that Starscream leaved, fall down, starting to cry very angry, it doesn't like being caged and being constantly threatened, then she curled in fetal position, and started crying for long period of time until ends up falling asleep.

Joana is being observed by Soundwave who turns to their leader:  
"Starscream is willing to make experiments with this human female, as well to exterminate her!" The Decepticon leader resolves questions in person with the help of Soundwave that has a way to do it.

* * *

Poor Joana she will suffer a bad time!

I will gave the translation of the Portuguese words:

"A onde estou?"- "Where I am?"

"Eu não sou um animal para estar enjaulada!" - " I am not a animal to be in a cage!"

"Boa... simplesmente boa! Estou num ninho de ratos, ainda por cima num lugar ermo! Quem foi o safado que me trouxe para este lugar?" - "Great... just great ! I'm just in a nest of rats, and in a desert place! Who was the bastard who brought me to this place? "

"patego"- Moron.

If you like click in the purple button!


	5. A question of food

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_This is a very weird chapter... about food and Joana facing her fears...Megatron..._

_Enjoy the chapter folks... and have fun!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A question of food.**

Megatron has Soundwave help to interrogate the hostage, and that begins to prepare everything, their plan is to run as expected, then he want to exchange her for the Matrix or else she died at their hands if this does not happen.

Rumble brought something to Joana eat and when he sees her in the fetal position, smiles because thinks that the end of the human is near.  
Joana is completely terrified, thinking that will be face to face with the Decepticon leader, crawls. Don't want to show him their fears, if the Decepticon leader discovers this weakness, may intimidate her. Know that the Transformers detect chemicals emanating from the bodies of humans, can prove it when Ratchet was examining her a long time ago. Decide who will not give the weak and the way to face him with ... her stubbornness.

Soundwave have the notion that Joana will not yield to it and decide to use something that will deter it, use his secret weapon of all, but this must wait for the orders of their leader, but there has to be very patient.

Prowl and Barricade are with the other Autobots, but when Optimus approaches them, it takes a huge punch, Ratchet is surprised:  
"What was that for, Barricade?" The former Decepticon only responds very angry:  
"He knows Ratchet, because of his recklessness, Joana can spend a hard time!" Optimus secure it:  
"But what gave to you Barricade? I know that Joana is in danger, and I'm trying to do everything possible to save her from the hands of the Decepticons! "Prowl approaches to their leader who held Barricade, which is now struggling to emerge:  
"Sorry the action of Barricade, I also feel powerless, but it is Miss. De Vasconcelos we are speaking! "Barricade begins to calm down, start thinking that their rage will not bring his friend back, and decided to head to work, he must find a way to rescue his friend, but has to do one thing:  
"Optimus Sir ... I apologize for my conduct to you, couldn't help myself!" Optimus puts his hand upon the shoulder of his friend:  
"Barricade we all have a tantrum once in a while, and you're not immune, I know how you feel about what happened to Miss. De Vasconcelos! "The environment starts to get lighter until Barricade begins to say some things that could be vital:  
"Prime, sends Bumblebee and the human soldier fall back, if possible back to here!" But what is his idea? The others have to wait for what Barricade has to say:  
"I need that the human satellites pointed at New York area!" Everybody starts to think that the ex-Decepticon went whacko, but June is reached with Optimus:  
"The idea of it is valid you know?" Will Lennox is between them and grabs the phone, making some contacts, Leo sees the expression of the soldier:  
"Guy I made some contacts ..." The sentence was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone, Will responded very quickly, then turns to Barricade:  
"Your alt-mode have a fax and a computer?" Without that gave it Barricade becomes the Mustang Saleem, opens the door:  
"Hop in Major Lennox!" Will goes very quickly, entering the data on-board computer:  
"I entered the data provided by satellite intelligence, and soon nothing will receive a map showing the exact location of the Decepticons interim basis, I also asked to trace the coast of California, at the request of Barricade!" Minutes later, Will has a map and some photos of the site:  
"These stores are about 20 km from here, but to outline a strategy must all be present!" Ratchet suggests:  
"For all the best, we have to rest!" Jazz is very reluctant, expressing his discontent:  
"It's not fair to Joana, we are here still, and she is suffering at the hands of those bastards!" June only puts his hand on the Mech's leg:  
"The advice of your partner is valid, to arise the things we must have some rest!" Optimus sees that the young human not fears and approaching closer to her, crouching at her, calling out his hand to for June to climb it, she accepted very reluctantly, after being comfortable in the palm of the hand of Prime, he rises to the level of his eyes:  
"Young human, you don't fear us!" She straightens up better looking directly at him:  
"I had a lot in these last hours, and saw that you are of the good guys!" She was frank with him and then remarks to him:  
"When all this is over ... we have to be submitted properly!" Optimus smiled at the young human who is in front of him, because he could do exactly that, but not isn't the right time ... there are other problems that need attention.  
He leaves June rest, turning to Bumblebee, who arrived fast, more the human soldier:  
"What's going to get us so urgently? I need to know exactly what you are planning! "Optimus smiled:  
"Lets say you go to "sleep" a little on the subject, as humans tend to say!" Problem or not Joana has to be saved as soon as possible, and Bee strange what Optimus said before, but has to follow the leader's orders, then enter in stasis.

Why an attitude like that? Everyone are very tired, and if they don't stay in good shape, everything can't go as planned, and he only thinks:  
"Hang in there Miss. De Vasconcelos, we will redeem you very soon, hang in there! "Optimus begins to examine the map with Will Lennox, discussing the best way to approach the Decepticon Base, undetected by Soundwave.

In the Decepticon base, Rumble is doing what he is ordered at the moment he is tuning up a second device that Megatron, will make his hostage begins to speak:  
"It's perfect Rumble!" Starscream appears:  
"Mighty Megatron, is it worth keeping this human female alive at the end of this interview?" Starscream's intentions are clear, he wants to do experiments with Joanna, want to see her reaction to certain chemicals, and Megatron do not want that, the Decepticon leader has better plans for her, and want Joana intact and healthy, then grabs Starscream's neck:  
"If you touch this human female, and if the plan fails to get the Matrix , that the Autobots have, you will be destroyed by my own bare hands!" And drop it, Soundwave appears accompanied by Shockwave:  
"Great leader when can we start questioning the human?" Shockwave begins to tell their opinions about Joana:  
"That human specimen is the ideal to carry my experiences!" Shockwave isn't like Starscream, who does everything to get the command, however he intends to examine the human hostage, which is in a cage , on another section of the store, want to do all this in order to find a way to subdue humans, or to find a way to permanently destroy them, then listen their leader who has now approached both:  
"In time Shockwave, Starscream thinks I don' t want to destroy it, because it is a guarantee to get the Matrix!" The one-eyed Decepticon rubbing its hands very satisfied:  
"I see ... will you fool those silly Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime!" Megatron know how to do the things:  
"Yes, now let's interrogate this human female, because she must know the Matrix location!" And he grins with malice, sitting in his makeshift throne:  
"Bring the prisoner!" The other minions will be in another room where is Joana's cage .

The girl is standing looking at a window that is there, when she hears noises, turns on to the source of them:  
"You come with us human, our leader Megatron wants to see you!" Joana begins to fear the worst:  
"They want interrogate me? Holy God! "One of them grabs her, leading her to the throne room where is Megatron, which doesn't take long to arrive:  
"I see that our guest has arrived!" She starts looking at its surroundings, noticing Soundwave, Shockwave and the Decepticon leader, and across from a strange machine:  
"What will they do to me?" Shockwave holds it will host:  
"We want to know the location of the Matrix!" It gives a simple answer:  
"What is it?" Megatron approaches Joana:  
"I know that you are allied with the Autobots, so you should know what I'm talking about, human!" She closes her eyes:  
"I don't know what you're talking Decepticon!" In reality she knows but has to keep the version that doesn't know what Megatron is referring about, for the good of the Autobots and their planet, because the survival of all humans depends on their silence:  
"I'm just a simple college student, struggling to get a good future!" Megatron orders only:  
"Shockwave know what have to do with you human whorm! "The one-eyed Decepticon , goes to the strange machine, suggesting to her:  
"If I were you human, begin to speak before I turn this machine, where you are!" Megatron begins to examine the girl and orders:  
"The machine is turned!" Suddenly he begins to hear strange noises coming from the machine itself, and then screams.  
Joana screams loudly, making Megatron very pleased with this show, shortly after Soundwave off the machine.

What they do not know is that Joan withstood well the machine itself, since it is very resistant to pain of any kind is, therefore not like to show the weaker part to whom who surround her. It's part of their heritage to be very strong, since these Decepticons don't know that she has lot of fiber... is able to defeat half the world, and that is tremendously proud. They don't know that it is a good actress, simulated screams to make give the impression that she was suffering greatly, she smiles at the thought.  
She only hears:  
"So speaks or not human?" She pretended to be weak, so murmurs:  
"... My name is Joana De Vasconcelos, do not forget it," Morcão "!" Then to make the things real, pretends to faint, and can be very convincing, tricking their scanners, Megatron just says:  
"She is disabled, do something!" Soundwave examine it more closely:  
"She's just passed out, great Megatron, she will wake up in a few hours!" The Decepticon leader is frustrated with what happened:  
"Damn! When she recovered, I hold a new hearing! "Shockwave replies:  
"It will be as you wish, Mighty Megatron!" She is sent back to his cell, where supposedly still unconscious, on the other hand Rumble wants to kill the curiosity and begins to examine the girl carefully seeing a strange tattoo:  
"I have to figure out what it means!" And leave her alone.

When Joana finds herself rises starting to smile, it was so easy to circumvent those Decepticons, who despite being equipped with scanners capable of detecting minimal signs of pheromones, or knowing that she was to stage anything (she thought), she smiles again, thinking to herself:  
_"It was very easy to deceive them, and I will continue like that! Now is to keep the farce! "_She takes advantage of the quiet to sleep a little longer.

Elsewhere in the store, more precisely in the throne room:  
"That human knows something, Soundwave!" But the other Decepticon replies:  
"She reacts as if he knew nothing, and moreover it is an ally of the Autobots!" Shockwave responds with a little curiosity:  
"It intrigues me great leader, she endured this my invention, although she cried!" Soundwave just says:  
"The cry wasn't genuine!" Megatron is amazed at this discovery, how the human girl did it under their noses? That he has to figure out, but for now he must leave her get some rest:  
"When she recover ... we must try to know how she trick your machine!" The two Decepticons go out there, Soundwave says to Shockwave:  
"When you start again this interrogation, I do all my own way!" Then they go work on the equipment for the new Decepticon base, which will be in the ocean, just off the coast of California.

Several hours passed and Joana wakes with a small headache, Rumble is next to her with a meat sandwich and a bottle of water, and when she sees the food, isn't all happy:  
"My diet is not just a sandwich and water little guy ... my diet is exclusively Mediterranean!" The other is to look at her much admired. What she means by the Mediterranean diet? To find it go to the control room where starts doing some research, Megatron appears below:  
"What are you doing Rumble?" He turns a little annoyed:  
"The human started to complain about their food, which is why I am doing a research about their food!" The other look at his minion:  
"Complains because of their food?!" Rumble says only what she had said minutes before:  
"She said that their diet is the Mediterranean!" Rumble continues to research on the Mediterranean diet and learns a little more about the human food.

Megatron returns to his throne room, to plan the next step of his terrible scheme, then:  
"Bring me that human!" Quickly lusa brought the girl to his presence:  
"I heard that you are not satisfied with your food!" She replies full of anger:  
"You will want to kill me with hungry! Instead of giving me food at all, just give me garbage! "Megatron is surprised by the fury of the lusa girl, but has to maintain his composure, because there are more immediate issues to be spoken:  
"I'm still puzzled how you withstood machine!" Joana begins to laugh:  
"You stumbled that was pretend, but it was too late! We're sorry! "Megatron wants to know how she did it:  
"How did you deceive the machine, human? I done immediately! "Joana gets a very somber tone:  
"They must be thinking that I will tell my secrets so easily? For God's sake, robot! Why will not bore other instead of me!? "Then Soundwave appears:  
"When can we continue the process of interrogating the human?" Megatron beckons:  
"It does Soundwave!" The Mech grabs the lusa girl by putting her in a couch, to where she sits facing him, and he puts two fingers in her head starting to look pretty for her. He is reading his mind in order to obtain the information you want.  
Everything causes Joana terrible headaches and bloody nose, because it is causing a lot of pressure on the brain, this time Joana isn't pretend, Soundwave know very well!  
What Soundwave are seeing in her mind? He begins to see images of her hometown, places she know, the family has left in his parents who immigrated to the U.S. and who knew the Autobots and see pictures of the recent battle, but nothing of the matrix, then listens a song ... in a foreign language, unknown to him, sees a girl in black cloth singing and that it be inferred... her, then he stopped probe her mind:  
"I can not find anything great leader, a human doesn't know anything about the matrix!" What they do not know is that she deceived them, managed to repel the memories of the location of the matrix replaced by others, such as the memories of their homeland and music, who like so much.

She is pleased with herself despite being unconscious due to the effort made to hide the location of the Matrix:  
"Yet we must hold here, because I want to trade the Matrix for her life! "Soundwave just says:  
"I will send our doctor examines it to see if everything is in order!" Shortly after she is examined, then is put back in his cell, where stay sleeping several hours.

However Starscream joins to their leader:  
"So the human was able to fool you again ... pathetic you can't even deal with a human worm!" Megatron is furious, Starscream even know how the cause:  
'You should give your place to ... me! "Megatron begins to run out of patience for any of the grievances Starscream, because the winged Decepticon passed the marks, so he decides to do something, then points his gun to his second in command threatening it:  
"I think you have to restrain your posture Starscream, I don't destroy you in this moment, because you are more useful alive, but if you continue with your insults ... I do not want to be in your place, because my patience has limits for your stupidity, and I'm almost running out of patience with you! " To enforce what it says, shoots him hitting him in the chest but not seriously, but is strong enough to send Starscream several feet away from their leader when Rumble see his fallen comrade on the floor, begins to wonder:  
"So Screamer what you did this time, to Megatron beat you?" He gets up turning their backs on the small Decepticon:  
"It's none of your business!" He goes away mad throwing everything that is on its way, Rumble turns to Laser Beack, which is next:  
"I think he angered Megatron!" But before returning to his duties Laser Beack responds to his companion:  
"Who he is to put Megatron mad? It is very unwise is what it is! "Said it could return to what they were doing earlier.

Starscream goes to the cell where it is Joana:  
"Your leader has given your account wasn't it?" The seeker looks at the human who is in front of it, but notes it more closely and hear her say with sincerity:  
"You know ... I think it should not provoke your leader with your stuff ... not right for you!" What does she want to say anything, it was meant to be feared by humans:  
"You don't fear me don't you human?" She speaks to him with sincerity, as is his strong point:  
"A little ... Decepticon!" He sits in front of his cell:  
"You give me some curiosity, human!" She was accompanying him with a look:  
"I never thought about it ... just want to get out of here!" Before she could say anything else appears Megatron:  
"Get out Starscream, I want to talk to the human!" The seeker goes away very quickly, before he take another shot of their leader.

Megatron is alone with the lusa girl :  
"You are a hard nut to crack human, you did fool the machine and Soundwave could not extract anything from you!" She smiles, looking at the Decepticon leader from top to bottom so she takes a deep breath:  
"It had nothing to hide, as he said he did not know anything about this Matrix!" How can she be so calm, he has to figure out how to do it, and how it has so much courage to face it? Then see the picture of her looking at the sky through an opening, and she begins to sing a fado with a strong and firm voice:

"_Com que voz chorarei meu triste fado,_

_que em tão dura paixão me sepultou._

_Que mor não seja a dor que me deixou_

_o tempo, de meu bem desenganado._

_Mas chorar não estima neste estado_

_aonde suspirar nunca aproveitou._

_Triste quero viver, poi se mudou_

_em tisteza a alegria do passado._

_Assim a vida passo descontente,_

_ao som nesta prisão do grilhão duro_

_que lastima ao pé que a sofre e sente._

_De tanto mal, a causa é amor puro,_

_devido a quem de mim tenho ausente,_

_por quem a vida e bens dele aventuro."  
_

He listens to it carefully, noting that she sings in a different language, which makes it very intrigued, what human dialect is that ?He want to know this, and waits for it to finish singing, finally:  
"That's what Soundwave heard!" She turns to the Mech:  
"I love to sing, that's all!" Then he notices the tattoo again:  
"What are these symbols?" She looks at her tattoo and then to Megatron:  
"It's my name in Latin!" He translated what was written, getting to know her name:  
"Then your name is Joana!" She gets a little boring:  
"I always said to you Decepticon!" Then he saw by the name she is not natural U.S. knew by Soundwave,she had to emigrate to work to survive, also note that her English accent is different, having a typical accent, but do not know is the country of origin, she also don't tells nothing, but something is to feed their curiosity and she decides to find out:  
"Why not kill me once had a chance?" He lets out a smirk:  
"You are valuable as well as a guarantee for the Matrix!" She knows perfectly well what it is, but says nothing, want to keep the charade to the end, and smiled at the thought.

She knows that his sympathy is only temporary and could change their mind from one moment to another, and could be in trouble and might lose his life.  
Joana has to seriously think of a way to escape back to his own people, and missed Jazz... a lot, Megatron realizes she looks at the sky and decides to leave her in peace, though she starts humming another song, which no longer be heard by him:

"_O Fado nasceu um dia,_

_quando o vento mal bulia_

_e o céu o mar prolongava,_

_na amurada dum veleiro,_

_no peito dum marinheiro_

_que, estando triste, cantava,_

_que, estando triste, cantava._

_Ai, que lindeza tamanha,_

_meu chão , meu monte, meu vale,_

_de folhas, flores, frutas de oiro,_

_vê se vês terras de Espanha,_

_areias de Portugal,_

_olhar ceguinho de choro._

_Na boca dum marinheiro_

_do frágil barco veleiro,_

_morrendo a canção magoada,_

_diz o pungir dos desejos_

_do lábio a queimar de beijos_

_que beija o ar, e mais nada,_

_que beija o ar, e mais nada._

_Mãe, adeus. Adeus, Maria._

_Guarda bem no teu sentido_

_que aqui te faço uma jura:_

_que ou te levo à sacristia,_

_ou foi Deus que foi servido_

_dar-me no mar sepultura._

_Ora eis que embora outro dia,_

_quando o vento nem bulia_

_e o céu o mar prolongava,_

_à proa de outro veleiro_

_velava outro marinheiro_

_que, estando triste, cantava,_

_que, estando triste, cantava."_

A tear ran down from the face of Joana while she sang, because she feels the lack of all he loves.

Elsewhere in New York everyone is ready to take action, but everything went right , have to follow the rescue plan, but first Bumblebee and Sideswipe go ahead to guard the place where the Decepticons had been detected by satellite, Optimus turns to Jazz:  
"She's okay, because it has a lot of courage and know if extricate herself!" He smiles at the leader, but it wasn't a genuine smile... he is very worried about her.  
The positions have been taken to start the rescue of the lusa girl , and the Decepticons do not even know that the Autobots will fall upon them and they will take a huge beating!

* * *

As you noticed you saw two songs in Portuguese!

Joana face Megatron with courage... without showing her fears... the music is a powerful tool for her!

She expressed her feelings to the Decepticon leader... who was very curious about her heritage, and herself!

Don't sue me... this lyrics don't belong to me but to a famous singer ... the late Amália Rodrigues!

If you like click on the purple button for the... reviews!


	6. Something go wrong

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_Soundwave will discover something about Joana, and her origins... when he enter on its mind!_

_Barricade will enter in action during this chapter and something will go wrong but for... Starscream and Soundwave!!!_

_I will give more information at the end of this chapter about some places from my country!  
_

_Let's go to other chapter... enjoy my friends!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Something go wrong.**

Everything was very well planned by the Autobots, and all of them go towards the abandoned warehouse which is located on the outskirts of the city, Bumblebee and Sideswipe are already in the area almost 24h, to monitor the place to see if there are weak spots or hiding places for , on a case of a direct confrontation.  
Will Lennox goes with Ironhide, who is willing to enter into combat, and the Major noticed:  
"I have to kick de Decepticons afts!" Will know that Ironhide will not stop until he find his friend, even if it means dragging with it all, on the other side of the comlink:  
_"Major what do you think if these tin cans began the attack first?"_ Lennox is cleaning the weapon but responds to Epps:

"Well, Sergeant, we will fight back on our way!" The voice of Epps gets a more lively tone, and it seems that the Major is seeing Epps outlining a sly smile:  
_"It will be like old times isn't it?" _Will continues to prepare the weapon:  
"You can be absolutely sure that will be devastating, but this time they will not deceive us believe, we have our guys ready for attack!" Epps delighted a smile:  
_"Now they will shall see, and as you said ... it will be a blast! Nobody messes with my friends and gets away! "_Will just says wrinkling his brow:  
"I even thought that neither you like Joana!" Epps replied somewhat indignantly:  
_"Man ... always liked the girl, only ever had the chance to exchange a few words, that's all!"_ Will has to find a way to circumvent the situation he has been involved:  
"Ok ... ok! I screwed Epps, never thought that part, but it could be supposed that the two of you do not like of each other! "The fellow only says:  
_"You can be sure that all is everything well, between us, Lennox!" _Ironhide listens the conversation, leaving hope that everything will go well, take Joana back safe and sound, but first wants to face the Decepticon leader without suffering a single scratch, but he have to do that hiding on the shadow of the night.

The convoy continues its journey, without attracting the attention of passers, who pass by them, and that is the intention, because they want to mount an ambush, Optimus contact Bumblebee:  
"How are things out there Bee?" The Camaro don't leave is post, answering, attentive to the movements of the enemy:  
_"Currently inactive!" _Optimus hopeful question:  
"Can you see Miss. De Vasconcelos? "With their binocular vision of high definition, Bumblebee seek for ultraviolet radiation, precisely the body heat of an organic being, when it finds:  
_"She is alive, but do not know her physical condition!"_ Ratchet question very concerned:  
"At least can you make a scan of her physical condition?" The distance where Bee is quite impossible:  
_"I don't have your medical instruments Ratchet, and at this distance can't do it without being detected by the Decepticons. I need to make on a relatively safe distance! "_Things are not coming out as expected, and this is very frustrating for all who want to know the physical condition of the human female, with no direct confrontation:  
"Bumblebee, continue your vigilance, we'll get there in a few nanoklics!" Will hear all the conversation through Ironhide's comlink, but only says:  
_"Well... tell him before we take at least 15 minutes to arrive!"_ Bumblebee back to their outpost, while others do not reach at the place where he is.

Mudflap and Skids advanced, they were the first arrive to the place, before the others and Sam just thinks:  
"I just hope those two will not mess up the plan, who haves us so much work to do!" The phone rings and the boy attends hearing the other side of the line:  
"_So Sam, how is everything?"_ He answered:  
"Apparently Joana is alive, but don't know how long she take it!" Things could be worse, in view of Mikaela, but she hears:  
"Something must be done ... but I have a slight feeling that things will change for the better!" Sam's faith is unwavering, he relies on the Autobots with all his might, Optimus knows that will not disappoint him, and the lusa girl will be among them soon.

Joana meditates a little which is relaxing her, helps her put ideas in place, yet being in captivity is something that pleases no one, at least she knows that her captors want to destroy the planet and its people and she doesn't want to be part of it, doing what is in their power to maintain the safe array. Think of the friends and how they miss them all, and to think about it a tear runs down his face.

Does the captive is putting her insane, she has to take these ideas in mind:  
"No ... I will not let it take care of me, I have to think positive and have faith in me and my friends who are doing their utmost to free me!" While thinking, begins to hear footsteps and as usual tries get smaller, to not be noticed, when she see that aren't directed to the place where she are, sighs of relief:  
"Uff ... thank God it did not come here, and thank goodness it isn't the ugly of their leader!" She closes her eyes trying to figure out certain things:  
"That guy reminds me of a porcupine, ahahahahah! With all those thorns on his body! "She is so amused with funny thoughts don't realize the presence of Soundwave, and when notice:  
"What, never seen!?" He watches her carefully studying the movements of it:  
"I think you need to do exercise, human!" She is much admired:  
"How?! Now you care with my physical well-being? It's no wonder! "And turn his back not giving much importance to the Communications officer:  
"Human germ, Megatron doesn't tolerate disrespect from the prisoners!" The answer didn't wait:  
"If he wants respect, take the lead in first place!" And make a face turning its back to the Decepticon:  
"You are a" Morcão "!" The other is thinking without words, that the human has to disappear as soon as no longer useful, and have to go talk with his leader about it, and then leaves taking one last look at the girl.

When she is alone start getting the nerves to the skin, and very angry:  
"I can not stand that can of sardines... I hate it... damn it! It seems that doesn't have feelings, unlike that Decepticon dwarf! "She starts kicking and banging the bars, and of course gets to curse out loud, but remember something, said to her before emigrating to the U.S.:  
_"Joana my sweet, no matter how bad things are, it must have hope! For nothing is forever, you just have to have confidence that everything will be sorted, either for better or for worse, never forget! "_Those words echoed in her mind, and whispers:  
"The great grandmother was right at that moment, and I thought that bad things only happened to others! Now I find myself in a difficult situation ... in this case at the mercy of alien robots with very bad intentions! "And suddenly feel a pain in his hand:  
"Damn it ... no use banging the bars of this damn" cage ", my problems aren't resolved!" And smiles with some irony:  
"At least help unload my anger!" She begins to consider whether their studies will not be affected in future, because of that stressful situation.

The image of Megatron appears on her head , which terrifies her enough, not want to admit it, but have a death fear of the Decepticon leader, although she has said didn't feared him... but it is a lie.

She never hinted that, was afraid of him, but when heard his friends say he is a transformer power-hungry and fearful, not looking at nothing to get what he want, even if it involves the destruction of their fellows, as well as other beings that inhabit the various planets in the universe.  
Because he wants so much the Matrix? To destroy all their enemies, and that terrifies Joana who trembles with fear because of such a vision.

When he asked the previous day could see their cruelty to the organic beings inhabiting the planet where she are, saw that he had spoken with hatred and disgust, and that could kill her right there but didn't do it, because she would be a bargaining chip to obtain the precious Matrix:  
"That weasel, he saw that I didn't know the location of the Matrix ... but if he discover that I hid their location, I am so screwed!" She fall on his knees throwing a few tears, thinking of his fate, but must admit that Megatron admires her courage, and face it openly, but muttered:  
"Jazz comes fast... please ... I don't know how long I have to deal with this... I don't have strength!" She sits on the floor, hugging her knees, crying until she lose her strength, leaving her very tired, and allowed to sleep, thinking about Jazz and other friends and family.

In the shadow of the night, a red-eye watch over the girl, looking for the ideal opportunity to do what he have in mind for her:  
"Hmm ... the human female is at my mercy, is my chance to do what I want, a human will be Megatron destruction, who insists on keeping it alive!" Without realizing it, one hand opens the cell and remove its inert body, taking it to another section of the store, being out of the sight of their leader, who unknown her fate, Starscream smiled slyly, waiting for daybreak to do what he want.

Unaware of Joana's fate, the Autobots arrive at their destination, but keeping a safe distance:  
"Bee want to know the news!" The Camaro looks to their leader, visibly worried:  
"Still no movement of the enemy, which is very bad sign! The last time I got the signature of Joana, she was alive, now I don't know! "Optimus not know how it will attack without alerting the enemy:  
"If we attack now, is enough to warn them!" Sides says only the leader:  
"I fear that Soundwave detects our presence, Prime!" Optimus knows that Soundwave is one of the most feared Decepticons, and decides to try something, which might please the human who are with them:  
"Maybe there's a way to go in there without attracting Soundwave's attention!" Will guess what's on the mind of Optimus:  
"I see what you want to do, Prime, and I'm in your idea!" And immediately joins his colleague, Sergeant Epps:  
"Shall I go further with Epps, to see the area!" Ratchet kneels seeing that is very dangerous for both humans, but he couldn't do nothing and watch the two humans leave the place, directly to the store:  
"Relax Ratchet, we are small and hard to chew, we have the darkness to protect us. If there is something we will contact you understood? "When the two Autobots went to meet them, the two humans had disappeared in the shadows without a trace:  
"Well Ratchet ... those two humans are like rats, they hide so well! "Elsewhere in the warehouse Sam is furious when he heard Mudflap and Skids to make unpleasant comments, and replies to them:  
"You know what, I never saw Transformers rude as you two, sexist and racist!" June is amazed at the kind of language those two used , but can be very funny, that in his view:  
"Sam ... leave them alone, they are good fighters and are only trying to make the environment better!" June sees that Sam is very concerned, and calculates that he could care for everything to return to normal, and that millennial war stop, it is doing too many victims:  
"Joana is suffering because of those assholes!" June put her hand on the shoulder of his colleague, trying to give him encouragement:  
"You know Sam, she is very courageous, and almost bet that doesn't show their fears to the Decept-don't-know-how!" Sam looks at his colleague, knowing what she is talking about:  
"Joana is so ... I faced them before, without hesitation, Barricade know what I'm talking about! It was thanks to her that he has changed ... for the better! "Barricade listens the conversation, becoming immediately afterwards, going towards the store, to save his friend, without thinking of the consequences.

At daybreak Starscream begins to carry out what he has in mind for her, but first it looks very carefully, see that she has two scars on his body, asking them to where purchased, notice that her body is strong despite appearing to be very fragile, so it makes a biopsy, the parts of the body, being amazed when studying tissue samples:  
"Hmm ... this human is amazing, is that holds one of my injections?!" He began to prepare things, to enter inside her body, but something isn't right, he starts hearing a strange noise, and hides :  
"What is happening here?" Megatron doesn't know what is going on, but when he see Joana lying on the table, and sees the shadow of Starscream. He grabs him by the neck, squeezing it:  
"You fool, don't warn you that you shouldn't touch the human? It has to be intact! "Then he shoots Starscream against the wall, and ordering that the Soundwave take away:  
"Starscream took several samples of his body, Megatron!" Beside the table sees a syringe with a chemical compound and destroy it:  
"Apparently he didn't inject anything!" And turns to the Seeker on the floor:  
"You were reckless, it isn't your guinea pig to test your chemicals!" Megatron gets so mad that he rips a arm from Starscream , and he cries out in pain and that pleasure the leader:  
"Your imprudence cost your arm, in the next could be your spark ...!" Then give him a punch that hits squarely in the face:  
"Leave this place... and fix your arm!" He goes out there in agony, thinking about revenge. Moreover Soundwave see the human sleeping, and access to her memories:

H_e sees a very old lady dressed in black, appearing to be very old, is giving a hand to his great granddaughter who loves her deeply and she embraces the old woman very happy.  
The elderly female sitting in his rocking chair and begins telling stories of his youth and which happen to be very funny, and hear an excerpt in a language unknown to him:  
"You know Joana, because of having fallen into the river my mother yelled with me, and she had the broom ready to beat me, if I had heard to not go to that area of the river, would not be in that situation! "The girl asks:  
"Why you had fallen into the Mondego river?" The old lady replied laughing:  
"Well Joana… was watching the beautiful butt of your great-grandfather it was so beautiful…I distracted … and fall!" Joana begins to laugh at a good laugh, almost lacks the air.  
_

_He sees another piece of his memory that draws his attention, the love she feel for a Cybertronian, an Autobot... Jazz .... She loves him deeply and had joined their bodies physically and mentally._

_  
_Soundwave is surprised and muttering for himself!  
"... Can a human and a Autobot? Rumble wanted to tell me about it long ago! "He had the opportunity to see that their love is pure and true, although sometimes there are some problems which are overcome with the sincerity they have for each other ._  
_

_Soundwave see another memory:_

_"Joana is the car of her parents to see the scenery through the car window, and at the same time begins to count the other cars that are on the opposite side, the mother turns to her very happy, they are traveling into Coimbra, which is about two hours from Leiria her hometown, they are very near... more precisely in a village called Penela:  
"So you are Joana like this ride?" A child of 5 years is so happy, that expresses it to the mother:  
"Yes mom, I'm happy! Count the passing cars is so much fun! "As soon as the girl has just spoken feels a violent impact, which makes it very badly, and begins to cry full of pain by parents:  
"Mom, Dad I'm afraid ... I want out of here!" She listens to parents trying to calm her, but she feels trapped, not being able to move, but continues to cry.  
She hears a INEM ambulance to arrive, and the fire trucks that bring something to take away, and she hears them talking, and feels something metal, the device that is used to cut the roof of the car to take it off:  
"Don't worry my pretty we're taking you with something special, soon nothing you are with your parents!" The girl nods, but continues to cry because the pain is terrible feeling.  
When she try to feel free to move but can't, the paramedics are seeing it examines who is seriously injured, and one of the wounds focuses on the thigh and back, and must be dealt with immediately, which makes she lost much blood, the paramedics put her a cervical collar and cover up his wounds, Joana hear the paramedics say:  
"It's amazing how a 4 / 5 years can survive and remain conscious despite being seriously wounded and with much loss of blood!" The second paramedic looks at the very distressed colleague:  
"This child is at risk of life is a miracle if you can come alive to the nearest hospital! We are on IC3... so let's bring her to Coimbra to the pedriatic hospital" Quickly they take Joana to the hospital very quickly, but she loses consciousness on the way, only returning to awake in the next week.  
When she does see his parents who embrace her very happy:  
"You gave us a big scare Joana, we thought you were gonna die! You were a great fighter my daughter ... the doctors to save you you had to operate, and you will get a big wound on your leg!" As Joana was tired let it sleep, for the happiness of parents."_

The mech's mind starts to get overloaded when invade the memories of it, then suffering a burden, failing lifeless on the ground, like her, Rumble sees his mentor on the floor and begins to call their leader who is close by:  
"Boss, Boss!" The Decepticon leader turns watching the little Decepticon very busy:  
"What was Rumble?" The little mech points to the lifeless form of Soundwave and then to Joana, who is still in his hands:  
"I see ... take the human to the cell!" How can he carry it? It is bigger and heavier than him, then calls Blitzwing:  
"Help me to take this human to the cell!" Blitzwing grabs the human gently placing it in the cell:  
"Done, little guy! Help me to get Soundwave to his recharger, so that we can look! " His partner must be kidding with him, compared with Soundwave he is a featherweight, and on top of half the size of the human that lies unconscious on the floor of his cell, no wonder that Frenzy was destroyed. The little doctor examines decepticon Soundwave:  
"He suffered an overload on his circuits, but will recover!" The inanimate form of Soundwave is left on the table, and the small Decepticon medical question:  
"What happened with him Rumble?" He answered with a shrug:  
"I have no idea! Must have to do with that human! "What an absurd, a human is unable to overthrow a powerful Mech as Soundwave, both from their past memories. Megatron had never seen anything like it, and to him Rumble's statement is simply ridiculous!

Once he has the Matrix, Joana has to disappear forever and then will be the Autobots.  
Two pairs of eyes watched the progress of all the action, and decide to communicate:  
"Optimus can you hear me?" The other side hears:  
_"What happens Major Lennox?" _The soldier begins to peek through the window:  
"Starscream tried to do something with it, but without any luck!" Optimus is shocked:  
_"What!?" _Will reassures him very quickly:  
"She's fine, and I think Soundwave, was disabled because of it!I don't what happened! "Epps intervened:  
"According to their doctor, he suffered an overload on his circuits!" Sideswipe responds enjoying the sort of Decepticon:  
"Poor guy, he was beated by a human, what a shame!" Sunstreacker help with the "party":  
"It's lucky for him, but would try the Jet-judo!" Sides responds to smile, leaving Bumblebee much admired:  
"EH ... too bad, now is for a next time! Oh one more thing, the Jet-judo has to be improved, man! "Sunstreacker shrugs putting the other set of twins to make fun of them, then hear the that humans have to say:  
"_They left it unprotected, the only ones who are here is, Starscream, who is damage, Soundwave is unconscious, i think for several hours, the dwarf they call Rumble and two or three Decepticons ... the others are in uncertain place!"_ Jetfire is near the Autobots and makes the following suggestion:  
"Since others aren't there, we may redeem the human in question!" What they don't know is that Barricade isn't among them, but crept into the store and very well hidden in the shadows, and Will noticed it:  
"Optimus, you will not believe ... Barricade is hidden in the warehouse!" Jazz is speechless, and Optimus concludes:  
_"Primus ... he will try to rescue Joana ... it went whacko!"_ Ironhide begins to mumble:  
"That guy is reckless is what it is!" Bee looks at Prime:  
"No" Hide ", he is doing it because he can't see Jazz suffer this way and because she is his friend!" But Skids look at his twin:  
"I think it's love!" Ratchet look at the two with a disapproving expression:  
"Stop it, Barricade has a great esteem for her, and if he listen ... not want to be in your place!" Jazz grabs both twins, furious:  
"You idiots, you don't know Joana as well as I or Barricade! And I don't allow both of you to saying those things! "Optimus grabs the twins very angry, but gives them a reprimand, which leaves them very ashamed, but they hear:  
"This is no time for such things, but to fight for someone we like very much!" And let the two brothers to think a bit, as he look to the horizon, but replies to them:  
"At the moment her family knows nothing, but if they know will be tracked because of all this, understand?" Skids and Mudflap were to apologize to Jazz:  
"We didn't want say those things Jazz, sorry!" However Optimus continues to look to the horizon whispering to himself:  
"Good luck Barricade, which Primus protect you!" Jetfire try animate Optimus, he give his best to do it:  
"Barricade will be able to rescue her in safety, he isn't fool! He only will do that when everything is perfect! "June comes along to the old Autobot touching his leg:  
"Forgive my impertinence, sir, it is prudent we stay here uncovered?" Jetfire kneels at the level of June, smiling:  
"Youngling, we are at a safe distance away from the gaze of members of your species, but if there is an attack by the Decepticons, I'll protect you!" June caressing the leg of the Mech he looks at her:  
"I appreciate you!" It speaks for itself:  
"He is very much like my grandfather!" She goes out there going to be with other humans who play a card game, to make time to get the right time.

Joana wake with some pain, passes his hand on her hip, watching blood:  
"Creeps!" After seeing other red eyes, and she get more for a corner of his cage, when her eyes become accustomed to the darkness, recognizes who owns:  
"Shhh ... do not make noise, Joana, I came to take you from this perfid place!" She is very surprised:  
"Barricade ... but what are you doing here?" The Saleem only tells her, trying to reach as low as possible:  
"Trying to save you, but you have to help me understand?" She nods, then looks around her:  
"I will, is quiet, but you have to hide because they can come here any time!" Quickly found a good hiding place, out of sight of the Decepticons:  
"Perfect!" She speaks softly to Barricade:  
"Just thank you, when all this over!" He quickly hides, and Joana begins to look to the sky, seeing that it is almost night, and looks at the clock:  
"It's 18h, nearly time for action!" Then grab a piece of cloth and begins to clean the blood that oozes from wounds that had been plagued by Starscream:  
"That bastard took me a piece! If I catch him! "Quick hears footsteps, turns seeing the Decepticon leader in front of his cell:  
"I do not know what you did to Soundwave, but you shall not do the same to me!" But what Megatron meant by that? She was very surprised with what have just heard, because don't know what the Decepticon leader is to say:  
"Huh!?" He kneels:  
"Soundwave is disabled, and I want to know why human!" She came to him almost touching the face of the Decepticon Leader:  
"I did nothing, I woke up very recently, finding that I was bleeding from my leg, back and my right arm, I don't know what they have done for me while I was sleeping!" The Decepticon leader owes her an explanation, and do it very reluctantly:  
"Starscream wanted to experiment with, but prevent it ! My men know that you are my warranty for the Matrix, and don't do nothing to you, but Starscream disobeyed my orders! "She looked at the scars and tattoos seeing that were intact:  
"He didn't touch on my tattoos and scars, but touched on something that is more sacred to me ... my body!" Megatron is a little apprehensive, but let her talk:  
"But the" Morcão "deserved what you did!" He senses her pheromones:  
"You are very agitated human, you are hiding something to me! I know it! "She looks at him, wrinkling her brow:  
"I'm very anxious only that, the fact of being stuck here let me very anxious and nervous, I'm no animal to be in a cage!" After looking at the clock, seeing that time is passing too fast, and noticed she didn't eat for a long time.

Megatron is thinking in her words, as to whether the human being there ... to face it with words, she speaks in metaphors, or using other figures of speech, nor is she stumbled to gain time, that Barricade can launch his attack on security and takes it out of there, then hear the yawning:  
"My God I'm getting sleepy!" And turn his back on him, leaving him perplexed and angry at the same time, having been ignored:  
"This is not over yet worm!" Megatron leaves the room, she just breathes relief:  
"Uff ... even though that" patego "left me alone, I don't know if it wouldn't take much time scared shitless!" She sits finished cleaning the wound was in the back, muttering:  
"Ratchet will have to give me some points in these wounds! "After calling Barricade, who appears briefly:  
"What's going on?" It just points to the bars:  
"You can't break these bars, Barricade?" He was going to respond when it hears footsteps, and go into hiding very quickly, returning to the shadows, and soon heard a strange voice:  
"You are with lucky human, is that Megatron wants you ... you are more functional alive than dead, but when you are no longer useful, you will be the ideal guinea pig for my experiments!" She see a Decepticon who doesn't know:  
"What!?" He is closer to a little:  
"You are an interesting human specimen ... it is worth studying!" She does the finger:  
"Up yours "piolhoso", will do experiments in your mother's ass!" Shockwave goes away angrily  
"You will perish in my hands!" She replied sarcastically:  
"Only when the hens have teeth" Morcão "!" Shockwave goes away leaving Joana in peace and worse than a cockroach:  
" This guy makes me angry... what a nerve! If he were human gave him a big beating! "And she starts banging on the cell, Barricade go out of his hiding:  
"Shockwave is a formidable opponent yet ... Megatron is worse! "And the key question is:  
"When do you want out of here Joana?" She smirks with some malice:  
"How about now?" Barricade only says with some irony:  
"Joana ... it will be a memorable night!" At first she didn't understand, but then came across the message, and outlines a smirk at the thought the Decepticons face when they find out it slipped just under their noses all.

* * *

_The Inem is the service of emergencies on my Country... is like the 911 on USA!_

_IC3 is the route I use to travel to my mother homeland... Lousã! Penela is a beautiful place, and it is nearby from Lousã about 17km, and is 30km from Coimbra!  
_

_If you like click in the purple button for the... reviews!!!  
_


	7. A great lesson

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_Well my friends a lesson will be taught by Joana, it's very important to learn with that... not make Justice by our hands!_

_what I can say about this? well... you have to read the story first... I can't reveal it, you have to discover... so enjoy the story folks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A great lesson**

Will contacts Barricade, which in turn sees that it is the right time to speak:  
_"Human, you have to warn Prime to prepare for the battle, Joana is with me and we get out of here any time! "_Will tells him:  
"Don't do anything rash, Barricade!" The former - Decepticon gives a clue to the Major:  
_"Let's say it's time to give a great lesson to these guys!"_ Saying that breaks the cell bars of Joana by withdrawing it from there, then blow up the wall of the warehouse, making a huge hole and a huge crash, warning the Decepticons who come to the place, but too late ... Joana had escaped, and the hole is the proof that she had help from outside, Rumble turned to their leader:  
"The human female had help ... but don't know who!" Both hear behind:  
"Barricade!" The communications officer had identified very quickly signing of the ex - Decepticon, leaving others wanting to take revenge:  
"When the time comes, Barricade will get what he deserve! When will I have him on my mercy ... will respond to me! "Megatron turns going to pursue the fugitives followed by the other Decepticons.

Jetfire senses something, telling everyone around him:  
"I have a bad feeling about this, younglings!" Everyone sees Barricade and humans to be pursued by Megatron, who starts shoot them with his plasma gun, thirsty for revenge, Optimus takes a decision:  
"Well if that's what he wants ... so be it ... Autobots transform and prepare for battle!" All transforms for the battle, positioning themselves at strategic points, and just listen:  
"Decepticons attack! Don't left survivors! "The battle took place there, the humans are in a safe place, but Joana went away, going towards the battlefield, and the others are in a panic:  
"But what are you doing Joana? Don't put yourself in danger again! "She turns around looking at them:  
"This is something that I need to do!" And disappear quickly in the shadow of night, June anxious murmurs:  
"Good luck my dear friend, that God help you" Leo just said to Sam:  
"You know Sam ... that chick is going to kill herself!" June looks at the two colleagues and then to the exit of the cave:  
" No, Leo she is courageous to the point of risking their live for us ... How about both of you don't know ... but ..." Sam feels bad for Joana fight instead of him, which is hidden as if it were a mere coward, then look at the two colleagues  
"You know ... I'm in... June, I will help make a difference out there ... on the battlefield! You don't need to go June! "June handle it:  
"Don 't be a hero Sam... a dead one ... you know that they haven't mercy on us!" He releases of her grip:  
"June, I will not leave Joana fight alone against those beasts!" June put her hand on the shoulder of the colleague:  
"If you thought in that way well ... I will fight alongside you, and if I die... at least is to protect my world and my friends!" Then the group leaves the cave, facing the enemy in their way.

Joana fight valiantly alongside Jazz, who is very pleased to have her back, on the other hand Optimus Prime is face to face with Megatron:  
"You shall not have the Matrix Decepticon!" Megatron fight, answering back:  
"You and your sense of justice ... just want to protect the weak!" Optimus is with his sword in their hand, avoiding the shooting of his rival:  
"Weak or not, they deserve to live, and you have no right to destroy them!" Disgust invades the mind of the villain:  
"They don't have the right ... it's because of them that our planet is dying, and that Fallen was destroyed!" Both fight, but Optimus remark:  
"It was you who caused all this, you brought destruction to our planet causing the near extinction of our race!" Optimus punches consecutive his rival so that his spark was exposed, when Prime was going to crush Megatron's spark, hear a soft voice:  
"Don't do it, for love of God, Mr. Prime!" He turned seeing the Lusa girl :  
"Miss De Vasconcelos ... it must be destroyed to prevent to destroy your planet!" She approaches the Autobot leader, touched his leg:  
"Still don't do it ... because if you do ... you will be like him!" Optimus removes the hand from Megatron chest:  
"Joana ... you are sure what you are asking me?" She strokes the leg of the Autobot leader:  
"Yes I am ... would you go kill someone who can barely stand? I don't want you to become like him! "He gives her a hand up, then puts the young girl on his shoulder:  
"Thank you Miss De Vasconcelos ... by stop me doing something wrong!" She speaks to him ironically:  
"I'd rather it be to lead the Decepticons, if is Starscream or other ... I think you would have more to do!" He asks:  
"Why do you say that?" It just says in a joking tone:  
"He is too predictable ... besides being an excellent opponent, you know him better than I, and you know how he 's work!" She blinks his eye, leaving him completely surprised.  
They leave Megatron to their fate , but when she sees Starscream, smiles ... something comes of her head:  
"As for this guy ... he deserves exemplary punishment!" Optimus doesn't understand what she is trying to say, but before they jump in, he hear it:  
"As he is unconscious, let's give a lesson my way?" Optimus orders to arrest Starscream, Joana asks Sam to go get spray paint and toilet paper, which doesn't take long.

After asking to be awaken, Ironhide is nothing friendly:  
"Hey bastard ... wake up!" He gives him kicks and punches in the face and body, while the Decepticon faces Joana and the Lambo brothers, Sideswipe and Sunstreacker:  
"You... human!?" She asks at them to seat him, and one of the twins do what was asked, Joana is on the shoulder of Sides:  
"You know why you're here... ugly face?" The other didn't respond, but his eyes says all of it... the hatred, and Joana notice that, appears she read his mind, or processor... she knew:

"You hate me do you?" The other remains silent:  
"I reckon by your silence, I know how you feel!" But she smiled mischievously, and the eyes show that wants to teach something unforgettable, and the question is repeated:  
"You know why you're here?" He tries to be released:  
"I shall get out of here!" Hide gives him a punch in a part of his body:  
"You keep quiet, scum, and will respond to Miss De Vasconcelos!" He is silent, but she only answered:  
"I say to you " Screamer "... you'll be my guinea pig for my first experience with Transformers!" Skids and Mudflap are curious:  
"I always want to see what the human female will do to the guy!" Joana says to the Lambo brothers:  
"Friends it's time for our experience!" Everybody starts to paint the Decepticon with ink, and then put toilet paper, finally, Joana paint a sign saying:  
**"Screamer king of the losers."** Then leave it hanging from a tree and only Joana says:  
"Hopefully, they will think twice in messing with me or with another human being, moreover with a genuine Lusitanian like me!" She turns her back returning to her friends.

Joana is examined by Ratchet, which treat her wounds, which aren't very deep, started to do some suppositions about her wounds, specially the wounds provoked while she was in captivity :  
"You are lucky Miss De Vasconcelos ... given the nature of your battle injuries aren't serious, I think Starscream wanted to do a biopsy!" She sees the nature of the wounds, and nod:  
"Hmm ... I don't think that was only that, Ratchet, he wanted to make me something more!" Ratchet continues to treat her injuries:  
"Hmm ... you awakened his curiosity, but your luck was the Decepticon leader have avoided the worst, that according to what you said!" She scratches his head:  
"I have to thank him for this!" And begins to smile.  
Optimus approaches her, very proud:  
"Miss De Vasconcelos you taught me a lesson of great value!" She frowned very surprised:  
"What I have taught to you, Mr. Prime?" The Autobot leader responds by raising her chin with his finger:  
"You taught me what not to do justice with their own hands, because we can be the same or worse! I also learned that there are very unique ways to apply a punishment! "And he smiled at her, Joana is embarrassed but it has its logic, but says with humility:  
"I still have much to learn from you, and with the other Autobots!" Optimus looks into her eyes:  
"You are humble Miss De Vasconcelos, that's what I admire in you!" Optimus is to observe the lusa girl, and Ratchet finally says:  
"Miss De Vasconcelos, tomorrow you can return to your classes, but first you have to sleep a good night's sleep!" The Lusa girl only nod her head in agreement:  
"I'll do what you ask Ratch!" Jazz is approaching:  
"Today you were very brave, my love!" Joana caresses the face of Jazz:  
"Thanks!" Then kiss the mech, leaving June very melancholy, Leo is on her side:  
"They are very lucky!" And then grabs in June giving her a huge kiss that leaves her breathless, and at the same time happy:  
"Wow ... what a kiss Leo!" Both stain as possible, Joana looks for the two colleagues on the corner of the eye, smiling, happy ... mumbling to Jazz:  
"June has found his soul mate, and I am glad for both!" And still in the arms of Jazz;:  
"Promise me you'll be careful in college Joana!" She caresses his face:  
"You can rest assured Jazz!" The two still clasped but in a more reserved place.

Sam is next to Bumblebee and Barricade:  
"I'm tired guys!" Bee replied:  
"I know that Sam ... you fought well against those bastards!" And turns to Barricade:  
"And you now... you were very crazy, but I loved what you did friend!" Barricade replies:  
"I do everything for a friend Bee!" Everybody was going away from there out, leaving a store completely destroyed, and a group of Decepticons scattered on the floor unconscious and Starscream hanging from a tree nearby, all painted and wrapped in toilet paper well as a writing board, Rumble was the only one who escaped unscathed:  
"Well Screamer, she even knew what she did, you're "priceless"! "Starscream looks furious for his companion, he had never felt so humiliated in his entire existence.

The trip to the College is made without incident, Joana is sleeping in the back seat of Jazz, it's so quiet in his sleep, he can only whisper:  
"Sleep well my love, you got through a lot in these last two days ... when this pass... I will give you an unforgettable day, to forget all this!" Then he hears a voice on the comlink:  
"So Jazz, how is Miss De Vasconcelos?" He responds with some joy in his voice:  
" She's sleeping peacefully Barricade!" The ex-Decepticon is happy to hear the good news, knowing that she had gone through a lot and that this may bring ills in the future, but answered:  
"I am delighted by this friend, she is very important to us!" Jazz feel that must say something else, after all, Barricade saved her:  
"I am indebted to you, friend ... thanks for bringing her safe and sound!" He clears his voice:  
"Forget that ... do not need to thank!" Both have to agree on one thing:  
"Jazz know it today she taught something, and entertained all of us... on a funny way!" Jazz begins to remember the face of Starscream when he was painted with pink paint ... Want to laugh that begins to infect all partners, Autobots and humans except for Joana who slept, only Sideswipe says in a tone of mockery:  
"He was a joy guys, I have to record as a souvenir and Joana have photos to remember the moment!" Barricade has an idea:  
"When we are at home, we will send these recordings to my ex - leader, and expose them on the internet!" When the humans heard that, started laughing , trying to imagine Megatron's face.

Optimus contact the Secretary of Defence John Keller wondering how everything went and other details:  
_"Then they discovered the basis of them?" _Optimus replied:  
"It was situated in an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of New York, but I suspect it was just an interim basis!" Keller denotes some trepidation, knowing that the Decepticons are a real threat to mankind:  
_"Mr. Prime there may be other bases that may be beyond our reach? _"Optimus has a sense of what is on the table:  
"They are cunning, but we're smarter than the Decepticons, they may be building a new base, but we will pay attention!" Keller smiles  
_"We trust you, and us as we are allies, resources will be available to help you fight them and find their base to where you want to find them!" _Optimus is very pleased and this shows itself in its willingness:  
"Thank you Mr. Keller, we will hunt them and destroy them!" Keller sees determination in the voice of the Autobot leader, but he want know other news:  
_"I knew that the old Blackbird was repaired and improved Mr. Prime, as it did in battle?" _Optimus gives a direct answer:  
"Excellent Mr. Keller, has shown great value and is very wise!" An old veteran is a cool way in battle, to advise and teach the younger ones, being an asset to those who are with him:  
_"Well Mr. Prime, and the young lady who was a prisoner of the Decepticons?"_ Optimus replied, praising the great courage of the young girl:  
"It is a formidable foe, has shown great courage in facing the Decepticons as hostage! She's now resting, it is very tired! "The news could not be better, Joana will be rewarded in the near future, but now it leaves her with her studies.

Life returns to normal and the incident is forgotten by all students, Leo and June are happy and Joana is very pleased, at night the two colleagues are together:  
"Two weeks ago I met your friends, Leo and I started dating!" Joana gives her a mug with milk saying:  
"I'm glad both of you are together!" Things could not run better:  
"Joana, never thought to walk with him, but when love hits hard ... is for real!" The Lusa girl knows very well that the friend feels:  
"Thou hast long time looking for your soul mate, and he was always here waiting for you ... Hope to find!" No such thing as Prince Charming or a perfect love, to achieve all that it takes work to make things work it is due:  
"Now June ... when you will brought him to your parents?" June looks at the calendar:  
"If everything continues going well, I will present it at Christmas!" Joana grabs the hands of colleague  
"I wish you all the best of luck, because you deserve to be happy!" June returned the gesture:  
"I say the same for you ... the feelings you have for Jazz are genuine ... despite being of different races!" The Lusa girl closes her eyes feeling the purity of her feelings:  
"You know ... when I'm with him I feel safe and believe it is a feeling I can not describe, and you know what?" The friend raises an eyebrow, full of curiosity:  
"What?" Joana shows to June a necklace with the Cybertronian symbols:  
"He gave me this necklace, so beautiful and it was very important to him ... and did not cared about my race, I did the same!" It did two years Jazz and Joana meet ...and June made the most important question:  
"For when is the wedding?" Joana is caught by surprise with heard that question:  
"Well ... I ..." But what gave June to ask a question like that? Maybe her curiosity, leaving the lusa girl too embarrassed:  
"Oh June ... you make me here every question!" She is taken aback:  
"Sorry to embarrass you ... I always thought that would tie the knot!" Joana smiled at her friend giving him a few pats on the shoulder  
"When the time comes, I'll think about it, but now I want to finish my studies!" She gets up on her bed going to where the kitchen is and begins to prepare a small meal.

A smell invades the hall, and inevitably brings Sam... following the scent up to Joana's room, knock the door which is opened by June:  
"Hello Sam, what brought you here?" The young man enters a gesture:  
"Let's say an aromatic smell of biscuits and jam brought me here!" He comes in and when Joana sees it:  
"Sam, I'm glad you came! Will not you dine with us? "He accepts the Linden tea enjoying it:  
"It's very tasty Joana!" June takes the chance going to have with Leo, who is waiting, Joana asks Sam:  
"Do you bring news of the guys?" He takes a bite of the biscuit:  
"Everything is wonderful, according to Bee who told me that!The Secretary of Defence asked if Jetfire will join NEST! "Joana is pleased to hear the good news and surprised by Jetfire be inserted in NEST:  
"He is a asset Sam, he is a veteran who can help us with their advice and experience in combat!" Sam really understand what the colleague tells him:  
"Indeed Joana, he was once a Decepticon, who acknowledged their mistakes and began to fight for the good for many thousands of years, and later was in charge until we found him on a museum of the Air Force!" Sam begins to scratch his head:  
"Yes it's true!" She looks at him with tender eyes:  
"You know it reminds me of my grandfather, I think if my great-grandmother knew him well ... would be just fine!" Sam has an idea:  
"This can be arranged!" When she hears it is a little disappointed:  
"I'm sorry ... unfortunately I can not, because she is in Portugal,on my homeland, Leiria!" Sam is disgusted but only Joana says:  
"Do not be so ... the idea is not bad you know? When there is good chance ... he will know it! "Sam asks:  
"Really?" She nods:  
"You bet!" Both continue to talk about their friends and about the project that are preparing to present only at the end of the school year, then shows Sam the notes:  
"It's perfect, I have here mine!" He gives a look:  
"Well ... your notes are more complete than mine!" She lands the roles:  
"You know Sam, June also has it, and at the end of this research will be done to make the best of all this and join!" Sam hugs her:  
"You are a genius!" She has pictures of monuments from various countries of Europe that her uncles had sent him:  
"I have uncles who live in some European countries and sent me some photos and postcards of monuments and landscapes! I also went to the internet to gather more data! "Sam sees the frames, being amazed:  
"Wow ... it's incredible!" Joana brings everything together:  
"Now just start working on it on weekends, we do this together!" Sam asks taking a sheet of paper:  
"We started on Saturday?" She gives the notes:  
"Certainly Sam brings Leo may have some idea, then I go to the computer!" Sam looks at her:  
"In it?" Joana points to her desk:  
"In my laptop, I enjoy working on my PC!" The fellow sees a monument to know:  
"What place is this?" She sees that is pointing to the frame that is on the wall:  
"It's the Batalha Monastery, is a 10 minute drive from Leiria, is a legendary place for us!" Sam looks at the frame:  
"Wow ... is very old!" Joana rises bringing more cookies:  
"When the time comes, I tell the story, now it is getting late!" Sam looks at his watch, seeing that the hours passed very quickly, but asks something about her captivity:  
"I know this is hard for you Joana, but I have to ask ... how was it?" Joana closes her eyes, looking out the window shortly afterwards:  
"You know Sam, it took courage for me to face them in that way, but you know one thing, he admired my courage!" Sam just says:  
" I heard Optimus Prime saying he had learned a valuable lesson ... what was it?" Joana give a deep breath responding:  
"Well I taught him was... not to make Justice by our hands!" Sam is puzzled:  
" Because you don't let him destroy Megatron?" She nods:  
"Exactly, it was not worth getting his hands dirty with that guy!" Sam is to see that Joana is a girl who has much to teach, in fact she did not want to stay through the credits, just wants to be herself ... the humble girl that Sam will be met almost 3 years:  
"Humble as ever, despite Joana you've taught a lesson of great value, you are modest!" She quickly turning red... blush like a tomato, Sam gets up going to the door, but it takes a plate of cookies:  
"After, I give it to you!" Joana beckons, closing the door:  
"When you can!" Joana goes to her bed, reading a book, but the phone rings she tends to call boo, hearing:  
_"I just wanted to hear your voice my love!" _She reclines on the bed:  
"Jazz you called! "He notes the happiness in her voice, Joana continues:  
"I missed you a lot, but to hear your voice ... I'm so glad!" Jazz answered:  
_"I called because I want to be closer to you, even from across the country!"_ She knows it perfectly:  
"Jazz you are amazing ... thank you!" Joana begins to yawn because she is very tired, but he noticed and says something else:  
"_I hadn't the chance to tell you ... but Optimus really liked your act!"_ Joana frowned:  
"Sam also told me the same thing!" Jazz heard a yawning again, and the fatigue in her voice:  
_"You are tired, go to recharge, tomorrow we'll talk!"_ Joana appreciates their concern:  
"Thank you ... I need sleep, I worked a lot!" Jazz just say goodbye to:  
_"Primus ensure your sleep, my love!"_ She answered back:  
"Kisses, and God be with you!" She hangs up the phone and the lamplight, falling asleep very quickly so tired she was.

On the Autobot basis things are returning to normal routine:  
"Very well, now things are made, but vigilance can not stop!" Ratchet continues to teach to Mikaela more about the anatomy of the Cybertronian, but listened to the recommendations of its leader, who wants everything in order, Will appears:  
"Hello guys!" Optimus asks:  
"Major Lennox, how are you?" The soldier replied:  
"Well, Prime and ready for another!" Optimus looks at the human who is at his feet and then lowers to:  
"This is good news!" Lennox gives him a invitation:  
"At New year eve is to be on my farm to celebrate!" Jazz is puzzled:  
"Whose idea was it?" Will turns:  
"Well,. I and my colleagues is that we had the idea, after all you deserve! "Epps is next to his colleague:  
"There is still much time for New years eve, you must be so, because the kids are on vacation!" After Will only states:  
"Keller then wants to talk with you because he wants the report to be able to deliver to President Obama!" Optimus says:  
"It will be delivered!" Will there comes more colleague leaving the Autobots in their activities, because there is still much to do, but instead made a invitation to him:

"But the Christmas Party will be here... on this base... you have to bring your familiar unit!" Lennox is very admired... why Prime do the invitation? He was studied the traditions of the humans and find the Christmas a quite interesting day, so he decided celebrate it with the human friends... Jazz had helped Optimus do the research about this season on particular and decided organise the Christmas party. Will give a smile to the Autobot leader, and said with a grin:

"...With pleasure Prime!"

* * *

Well... Optimus is planning something... stay tuned for the next chapters!!!

Constructive reviews are welcome folks!


	8. Preparations

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_Well Christmas is near, and like the other people Joana and Sam Witwicky started to preparing the stuff for Christmas, before departing for their homes to stay with the families and friends and... lovers!_

_Both will have a unusual lift from our old friend... try guess who is he!!! _

_Enjoy the reading folks!  
_

_

* * *

_

_"But the Christmas Party will be here... on this base... you have to bring your familiar unit!" Lennox is very admired... why Prime do the invitation? He was studied the traditions of the humans and find the Christmas a quite interesting day, so he decided celebrate it with the human friends... Jazz had helped Optimus do the research about this season on particular and decided organise the Christmas party. Will give a smile to the Autobot leader, and said with a grin:_

_"...With pleasure Prime!"_

**Preparations.**

Christmas is coming, just missing a week before classes ended, everyone are starting get rush... like madman , to get everything ready, Joana and Sam are no exception to the rule:  
"You still have these things to wrap!" Joana answered:  
"You have to wrap it and I do my luggage!" June sees that his colleague is very busy, but it is to ask, looking for things that are on the bed:  
"Where both of you will spend Christmas?" Both respond at the same time:  
"With the family!" June does not cease to smile, and Leo who is on her side, but listen:  
"Ironhide offered to fetch us, but Optimus had other idea in his mind ... so he will send Jetfire!" Joana drops something which is in his hand:  
"Are you sure Sam? You never fly on a Blackbird before ... and that from time to time ... he starts to fart... a lot! "Sam starts to laugh:  
"Joana he is a transformer having gained a certain age!" Joana crosses his arms over his chest:  
"Sam!" The young man shrugs:  
"What?" Joana picks up that dropped moments before:  
"I think that Ratchet has to see their ass!" Sam made a small correction on this... grinning:  
"Joana he doesn't release gases ... Ratchet ... dealt with this small detail!" Joana at that time didn't know what to say, how can he forget? After he had repaired nearly three months and the Autobot doctor said he is in top form, like a young mech, Sam rushes to calm her:  
"You can not remind of everything Joana, after you have studied like crazy, and that sometimes does things to our memory!" It changes the conversation immediately, and tells Sam while doing the luggage:  
"I bring all other news for you guys!" All the friends they stop what they were doing, right away:  
"" What are the results? "She replies:  
"Our results are great ... until I am very impressed by the performance of Leo!" Everyone jump for joy:  
"This is good news Joana!" Leo approaches her:  
"I think I have to thank the praise Joana!" She looks at him:

"... It is not necessary! Now comes to prepare things, including Sam ... Friday is the day of departure! "Sam shrugs. June also deals with things and Leo, because both will spend Christmas together, at home with her family.

On the Autobot basis, Jazz continues making preparations in order to receive the human friends with dignity in the database:  
"You're holding it Ironhide?" The weapons specialist is putting a giant-sized decorations at the base, more precisely in the Rec Room, where they would receive the human friends:  
"It has to be perfect, you know that humans attach great importance to this festive season" Hide "!" Ironhide is to remember the face of Annabelle every time Christmas approaches, she is always so happy and eager to receive gifts:  
"Yes I know, you want to have everything perfectly Jazz!" And he continues to prepare for everything is in place:  
"Great Hide!" While Jazz is help Ironhide, the Lambo brothers are doing the surveillance of possible Decepticon activity, but take the opportunity to prepare something for such a special occasion like Christmas:  
"Do not forget that we should not make any of our game!" Sunstreacker ends with some fear of what might happen to them:  
"Otherwise Optimus Prime may be angry ... and I do not want to be near him!" Behind them is Mikaela, watch them working together, with weelie:  
"Okay guys, I think both are gaining some sense!" Sides answers without even taking his eyes off of what he's doing:  
"Optimus warned us!" She starts laughing trying to figure out, the Autobot leader threatens them, then goes away leaving them in peace.

She is walking into the Medbay, where Ratchet is checking his tools:  
"Hello Ratchet, you are okay?" The Autobot doctor, watched her at the corner of the eye:  
"Oh ... hello Miss Banes, I see you bring Weelie!" The girl puts her hands in his pockets:  
"Yes I brought it, was getting a little annoyed at the workshop, and decided to come by to see how everyone is!" Ratchet know Mikaela nourishes a great friendship for the Autobots, especially because he knows that it sees as an excellent teacher ready to teach you whatever it is, and learns very quickly, he placed his tools, turning to her:  
"Tell me young lady, you been good?" She sits on his hand:  
"I miss Sam, that's all!" The mech approach her to their eyes level , to look better:  
"You know Miss Banes, Sam will come here to spend Christmas with us!" And raises her chin:  
"So you don't have to be sad! This ... Christmas is so special for the humans, so... you have to be happy and never sad, understood? "She responds with her eyes shining:  
"I will do what it says, Ratchet ... I needed that!" She could see the tools of Ratchet, that over time it has been working with him, then decides it needs to offer something very special, but nothing tools, then shot out of there, leaving him talk alone.

Optimus is in the communications room to enjoy the many Christmas tunes, which leave him very satisfied, but the tranquility of it is interrupted by a call:  
_"Optimus Prime?"_ He recognizes the voice, and a figure appears on the screen:  
"Mr. Secretary Keller ... what's going on?" Keller smiles to the Autobot leader who is visibly shaken:  
_"Calm yourself Mr. Prime, nothing happened, as we are at a very special holiday I used to wish you a Merry Christmas!" _Optimus rises, drawing a smile:  
"I also wish you the same thing, and Primus guide your path, Mr. Keller!" He thanks visibly satisfied:  
_"Thank you, Mr. Prime!" _And off leaving him listening the Christmas tunes, he does his best to understand the season, and why it has much significance for the humans ... but that will have to ask to their human friends.

The beginning of the holiday arrives and as expected Jetfire was to get them:  
"Hello younglings are you ready?" Joana hold her luggage:  
"A long time!" And then, put everything into the Blackbird, including Sam's bag, then boarded, and the old Autobot takes off, Joana clings with all his strength to the seat, put the fingernails on it , and Jetfire feels it:  
"Calm down Miss. De. Vasconcelos, everything will be fine! "She takes a deep breath:  
"I hate planes!" Jetfire do an effort:  
"With me you do not need of that, so relax and enjoy the journey!" She's still uncomfortable, but she have to calm down and Sam help a little, starting to tell jokes and songs, Joana enters the game, starting to sing songs in her mother tongue, songs which are of several Portuguese bands. Jetfire really like to hear, trying to accompany her, Sam starts to laugh and contagious his colleague and the mech:  
"Jetfire ... you are the right way!" Then he starts to tell old war stories, the two humans are silent to hear it, just as Joana said in Portuguese:  
_"Isto é tão fixe!_" Sam reckons that is a good thing, because she smiled:  
"Thank you young human!" The rest of the trip is made with all relaxation, for the first time Joana liked the flight.

When they landed very near the base, Jazz and Ironhide have been receiving the two friends:  
"Hello to two, how as was the trip?" Joana finishes unloading the bags off from the old Autobot so that he can transform, and when put on the floor look at him:  
"It was the best plane ride I ever had in my life, Hide!" Joana put the bags in the trunk of Jazz in the meantime had transformed, after Sam goes further:  
"Thanks for receiving us, and give me a ride into my home!" Jazz replies:  
"Bumblebee could not come, Optimus had him on a mission, Sam, as I would get Joana, I took the tip in get you as well!" Sam smiles:  
"Yet I appreciate!"After Jazz leaves Sam in his home, where he can see the parents hug him and then left Joana in her home:  
"Rest now my love, we'll talk soon!" He turns into robot mode, reducing its size immediately afterwards, and Joana kisses him with passion, which is matched by the mech, then left it to the family:  
"Joana your flight was fast!" She decides to tell a half truth, because she do not want the parents discover that there are alien robots on the planet:  
"It was a friend of Will Lennox who brought us!" Graça grabs the bags, helping her daughter to take them to the room, then both descend to eat something:  
"So how was the trip daughter?" She answers between two sips of linden tea:  
"Very nice!" Graça is much admired, because she knows that Joana hates airplanes, as she feels closed, but know they are a necessary evil to travel:  
"Well ... it's no wonder!" The twin brothers will join them in the table:  
"What about Jazz?" She looks at the two:  
"He was to get me to the airport, he brought me to the house and then, departed for his home, does about 30 minutes! Tomorrow we'll talk! "José looks for his sister who is visibly tired:  
"Did you think about the Christmas presents for our parents?" She points to the baggage:  
"They're in there, but not yet wrapped up!" He is curious:  
"It's what?" She raises an eyebrow:  
"Curious ... hmm?! Soon you will have time to see ... you will also help wrap the presents of the mother and father! "José is very happy, Joana in other hand asks:  
"I did not see the uncles and cousins, where are they?" João the meantime listened the chat and answers:  
"They went to Portugal, spend Christmas with our grandparents!" But they had all combined to go together? Joana is surprised, but one aspect fit well, so they can bring the good news as well more things from their home country, to mitigate the homesickness:  
"Hmm ... I hope you enjoy the moment, well deserve it, they work hard!" João leans against the wall:  
"You know... you're right, they deserve it!" She turns to José:  
"You always want to wrap the gift of our parents?" The boy grabs the gifts, going to his room, which has some wrapping paper, and Joõa is wrapping the gift of José and Joana the other gifts.

The parents continue to treat the food for dinner:  
"I see that you want to roast in the oven accompanied by salad isn't?" Graça is looking at another dish:  
"Yes dear, but I want to do a bit of "caldo verde", Joana like it done for us!" Emmanuel help Graça make the soup and it begins to cut cabbage for that purpose, until it begins to pass the potatoes with the dowel putting olive oil on the soup:  
"Would you put coriander honey?" She turns:  
"Of course dear, you know I like the taste of coriander in a soup!" Both continue to make dinner, while Joana puts duly wrapped gifts under the bed, then starts to set the table so that everything is in order at the dinner hour.

An aromatic smell pervades the house, as expected João goes to the kitchen in order to steal some food ,as is his habit, but he was expelled from the kitchen , crossing into Joana's path:  
"Expelled from the kitchen again is not it?" He's put his hands in his pockets, smiling:  
"Yes, our mother was beating me with a wooden spoon!" She mocks him;  
"Who sends you be greedy? It takes to learn! "João shrugs:  
"Xi ... you are so mean for me, sister... how rude!" Both walked away, but Joana still mock the brother who continues to whine, but she hits him on the back with care:  
"The world does not stop bro, have time to sample the delicious dinner that our parents are preparing for all!" He lifts his head more excited:  
"Really?" She nods:  
"Yes ... or our mother beat you again with the wooden spoon... but in this time is in the ass!" Then she give a wink, smirking.

At night all, are in the table, chatting while eat the dinner, they talk about several subjects including school:  
"How's it going your study in college?" She looks at the rest of the family, which is at the table eager to know everything including her life in New York, so she decides to answer:  
"The college is in the same place where I left ... but my studies are going to be perfect, but it is very difficult!" Emanuel laughs due to the joke but do an effort and said to Joana:  
"But always managed to overcome everything, no matter how difficult things were!" She is very flattered but continues to count the things:  
"We have had some very interesting classes, and I learned a lot!" Graça knows that her daughter loves to learn new things and implement them in their daily lives, and it shows in their results:  
"I have had excellent results in my exams, thanks God!" When they hear her say the results are very pleased, it does not mess around, as they say:  
"Now we are doing together a project about " Europe, I am help Sam in this, he barely knew Europe! "Emanuel puts the fork and knife on the plate:  
"Really? I suppose you are teaching him well! "She smiles:  
"He has learned much with me, I remember when we travelled into several countries of Europe when we were in vacations, several years ago! I told him that while we do the project !" João just says:  
"Mikaela is full of jealous, sister!" She gets a little upset with his brother, who is obviously trying to get her to distraction:  
"For whom do you take me João?! I have Jazz and, don't have the habit of taking their boyfriends to the others or cheat on my boyfriend! "João is taken by surprise:  
"And you should know I and Mikaela are great friends, so there is no reason for it, understand, João?!" It is obvious that João didn't mince his words, but what gave to him to react that way? It's because Joana do friendships more easily, and she, Mikaela and Sam are very close, perhaps must be more careful before he say something that put all a bit ... upset, and reconsider.  
"Joana ... sorry it wasn't my intention!" She calms:  
"I think that you do well ... João or in the next, time we have a big fight, and the most ugliest one!" He lowers his head, and hear his father, Emanuel:  
"Next time be careful with the words you say, your sister is right, she never betrayed anyone least of all friends!" Graça joins her husband:  
"Rather than thou weavest intrigue, eat your food, because I want stay relaxed the rest of the night ... no fights! And I wanted to have a dinner with the family! "All are silent but for a short time:  
"Daughter to where you will spend Christmas?" She replies:  
"With Jazz, but you have also been invited you know?" The mother is taken by surprise, for she always thought he would spend Christmas at home:  
"Mr. Prime insists that we all go!" She is very pleased to have received such an invitation by Optimus, that neither suspect is a robot:  
"They like you, always love your company!" Graça responds:  
"Do not lose the party for the world!" Joana is very happy because she knows that the couple will hone in preparing food for all staff, but also know that other friends will contribute their part, will also bring drinks, sweets and good music, and most importantly the willingness to share that special day.

On the basis Autobot Optimus meets the other mechs, who came very quickly:  
"What is it boss?" Then Optimus goes:  
"Well ... the feast day that humans call Christmas is coming and I need to all of you use your holoforms at the request of Joana and Jazz!" They all start to comment but Optimus crosses his arms:  
"I know you're a little surprised, but it must be, the family of Miss De Vasconcelos do not know of our existence, and she wants to keep our presence unknown to our protection and her family OK?" Sideswipe gives his opinion:  
"I know that the last party, we had to use ours, now I wonder, how long we hide our true form from her family? I think it is cowardly from us! "Optimus begins to worry, after all Sides is right:  
"Though you are an Autobot who often acts as an immature, not without reason, but we aren't cowards! If we hide is to avoid panic and take possession of our technology, to evil! "Sides is thoughtful, the Autobot leader's words make sense, there really are humans capable doing of:  
"Okay, we will use our Holoforms, Prime, I have no arguments against what you said a moment ago!" Optimus looks at Ironhide:  
"You try to do the other preparations, so that everything is in order!" Ironhide just says get out of there before:  
"Sides explained very well his opinion Sir." Optimus replied:  
"I know he is worried, but he also knows that humans are able to do much! They are a race was still young with much to learn Ironhide! "Really Optimus is very concerned with human beings:  
"Thou shalt never-changing Prime!" The two are separated every man to his side to carry out their tasks.

On December 23 Joana and Graça begin to make the traditional sweet Christmas Lusos, they prepare the cod and vegetables to be made in the Autobot base, and work is very. They were all day to make sweets as well as part of night. The smell of candy and other food invade the house, and it's normal the rest of the residents drooling, they know both are good cooks, but do not dare to approach the kitchen or they will beated with a bat or a broom.  
When complete, leave everything properly prepared, then go to bed, where he fell asleep completely exhausted from work.

At the Autobot base is all ready to receive the human friends, which however are asleep. Optimus asks to Ironhide:  
"What time is Major Lennox and his family unit will come Ironhide?" The weapons expert leans against the wall:  
"I will go to his house at about 15h, apparently will bring enough human" fuel " and ..." Ratchet turns interrupting:  
"Is food, not fuel ... Hide! They are human beings, not Transformers! "Ironhide is grumpy, but not shown:  
"Okay ... they are not mechs like us, humpf!" Ironhide is upset, due to call attention from the Medical Autobot, Optimus then turns to Jazz:  
"And you?" A response is heard by Jazz:  
"It comes at about 16h, but need someone to take the rest of the family and the food!" Actually there are a lot of food that needs to be taken with great care not to spoil, as well as gifts:  
"Ok Jazz, Sunny and Sides will go to help you, will Skids seek Epps and Simmons! Sam and Mikaela will come with Bee, later! "Everyone has their orders are going to meet them at the time due.

Morning and at the home of the Lusa family , all are raised since 7 am:  
"I am tired daughter!" Joana is sitting eating a yogurt accompanied by an apple:  
"Like me, and it's no wonder we have been preparing sweets and made some preparations for Christmas dinner which will be manufactured there on the spot where jazz lives with his family!" And she continues to eat his yogurt:  
"Well I wanted to sleep some more but unfortunately I can't, because there is so much to do!" Graça knows that her daughter is very tired, and decides to say something.  
"All that is to put everything in the car!" Joana says only:  
"I Leave the car here at home, because Jazz comes to seeking us more Sides and Sunny, you know those twins who drive the Lamborghini?" Graça smiles, with joy:  
"Those two lovely young men, how can I forget them?" Graça really has a great respect for them, because they have always been helpful when she needed help in the restaurant for some time. It will be good to see those two, for Graça delight, Joana just says to his mother:  
"Look mom only, miss even that, and I'll rest a little longer!" Graça looks at the tree that is in the lobby:  
"And the present?" Joana rises from the chair:  
"Mother, Sunny will handle it OK? Calls José and João to help them carry everything for their cars, Sides will due with the packages ok? ! " Then Joana leaves the room going to sleep a little longer.

At Lennoxes Home, everyone is doing the finishing touches, in relation to food, little Annabelle is eager to rediscover the Autobots and Joana:  
"When are we going Daddy?" Sarah Lennox looks at the girl:  
"Munchkin, I have to put you beautiful!" Sarah goes to the Cabinet draw, and pick a beautiful dress, then going to prepare her daughter, then arrange two more changes of clothing and pajamas, in case there is any oversight, then hear behind:  
"I see that my little princess is preparing!" The girl sees that it is his father and run immediately on his way ... to show her dress:  
"Daddy do you like my dress?" And caress the girl on her face:  
"You're like a princess ... very beautiful!" And look at his wife embracing:  
"Wow... you choose a beautiful dress, darling!" After kissing her, as is normal Annabelle hides his face, when Will ends:  
"Ironhide will get us around 15h!" Sarah is satisfied:  
"Good baby! Listen there ... they will use their holoforms? "Will nods:  
"Yes it is because of the family of Miss De Vasconcelos, because they do not even know about Transformers!" Sarah immediately agree with him:  
"I have to agree, if her family to see who they really are, can panic, and Miss De Vasconcelos did not want it ... because her date is one of them!" Will remembers the last time, and envied them but ... also concerned with both, because neither can imagine the reaction of her parents, when they find out, she is dating with a Mech from another planet.

The morning passes very quickly, and Joana wake fresh, like a lettuce, she sleep until 14h:  
"You're better daughter?" Joana answered stretching out:  
"Yes, with the grace of God, was really in need!" The mother gives her lunch:  
"I had the freedom to bring your lunch, watercress soup and a grilled meat-accompanied by a salad of lettuce!" Joana looks at the board:  
"Thank you mother I have to eat, because Jazz will be back soon and I want to be ready!" Graça let her daughter eat quiet, then goes into the kitchen to try to take everything to the Hall, and her two brothers help with everything.

At the Autobot base, everything is already prepared to receive the human. Hide decides to lock his room because of Annabelle, since the girl is very curious and can jeopardize, case go to Ironhide's quarters, which is full of weapons. Then there comes more Jazz and the twins to fetch Joana's the family and Will Lennox.

At home Sam Witwicky everyone is ready to leave, and lead those present:  
"I know you are anxious, but be quiet! And mom ... to behave in the Autobot base, nothing to draw the attention of the parents of Joana about our friends understand? "Judy is offended:  
"You do not need being mad with me Sam, I behave myself!" Ron interjects:  
"If you're like the last time ..." And that was enough to make Judy very thoughtful ... for the last time she went out to take Sam to college, has a large tent, leaving father and son too embarrassed, to the people who worked there or who were studying there.

Joana is ready, and when hears Jazz, horn's go down to the stairs:  
"I'll open the door, Mother!" And quickly going down the stairs open the door to Jazz that is using his holoform, (for mother not suspect a thing):  
"Hi love, you come?" And it gives her a kiss on the lips, and then Joana embraces it:  
"Well dear!" Graça appears behind the greeting:  
"Hello Jazz!" And quickly the Lambo brothers appeared behind:  
"Hello Sides, Sunny!" The two answers:  
"Good afternoon Mrs. De Vasconcelos!" Graça returns the gesture, however appears Emanuel and the twin brothers of Joana, Jazz question:  
"There is something to take?" Graça points to the table:  
"There's Yes!" And quickly bring everything to the car, then close the doors, and shortly after that go directly to the Autobot base, where they were going to put the finishing touches ... relation to food and other Christmas decorations.

* * *

The Autobots prepared everything... so well!

Joana and her mother worked like crazy to prepare the traditional Christmas food!

"Caldo Verde" is a soup, i love so much eat this soup... made of cabbage!

I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks!


	9. A Special celabration

_Disclaimer:_

_The transformers doesn't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

_

* * *

_

_Well Christmas is near, and like the other people Joana and Sam Witwicky started to preparing the stuff for Christmas._

_Joana is helping her mother in preparing the traditional Christmas Sweets Lusos, she worked hard to do it... she and her family will spend the Christmas eve on the Autobot base, where Joana's mother will prepare the traditional Christmas meal from my country, I will refer it during the story... Ratchet will help her with the cooking!_

_One thing all the Autobots will use their holoforms ... which are programmed to eat human food and taste the several flavours, and feel emotions! _

_Enjoy the reading folks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A special celebration...**

All arrived at Autobot base, being received by Optimus Prime, who is using his holoform:  
"We welcome you to our humble base, gentlemen!" And immediately going to help Graça and Joana to carry the things, going to take everything to the huge table that is in the Boardroom:  
"You have brought enough food!" Joana brings a huge "_Pão De Ló"_ cake, and looks at what Prime is shocked to see so much food in front of him:  
"Yes, we want that this celebration has great abundance of food!" Then lay the rest of the food on the table. Sarah Lennox sees the Christmas tree, which is beautifully decorated:  
"Let's put the gifts under the Tree ... what do you think Joana?" However the Lusa girl, had placed the last cake on the table, grabs the bag containing the gifts for their family and friends, putting in place, Optimus also appears with a huge bag:  
"Take more these packages!" Both put it together with the other packages:  
"Thank you Optimus! Sara will distribute sweets on the tables? "She replies with a giggle:  
"Of course! First we decorate them with some Christmas motives to be more beautiful! "And they did exactly that, and then started handing out the candy on the tables, Sarah sees the _"Filoses"_:  
"I don't know this kind of cake!" And it points to a platter of _"Filhoses_", Joana hastens to explain:  
"What you see ... these are "_Filhoses"_ they are typical of my homeland, those here is from the area of Alentejo and in the centre of the table are the pumpkin "_Filhoses"_!" Sarah takes one proving it:  
"Hmm ... are a delight, I never tasted a good thing like this... wow!" Joana is very satisfied:  
"Glad you like Mrs. Lennox, I and my mother stood up at 5am to do all these sweets, including _"Filhoses"_!" Sarah is astonished by what the girl said:  
"Wow ... I never!" Joana continues to place the remaining candy:  
"By the way, where is your mother Joana?" She points to another section of the base:  
"In the kitchen ... is making dinner!" And she continues to see Sarah the corner of the eye:  
"She wishes to make dinner for everyone!" Finally a table of candy is ready, and move to another table and start putting on the plates, properly organized:  
"You know even how to organize a table Joana!" The girl doesn't even look as it is to put the cups and napkins:  
"You know I have a restaurant, and because of this I learned a lot!" Graça is in the makeshift kitchen to prepare the traditional meal and Ratchet observed carefully:  
"It's very interesting to Mrs. De Vasconcelos, had never seen how you make your food!" She looks at the Autobot doctor, smiling:  
"This is typical of men, Mr. Ratchet, but I accept your help gladly!" It tells him what to do, and he learns very quickly, leaving very surprised Graça:  
"Wow ... I never had someone like you!" 1h after everything is ready.

At 19h all join in the meeting room, starting to talk about several issues:  
"So to say that Mr. De Vasconcelos you were on Kosovo before opening this restaurant?" Emanuel replied:  
"I am working in hotel and restaurant since 2000, leaves the army in 1998!" Will is surprised:  
"Really? Why you left the army? "He hears:  
"I wanted to be with my children and open a restaurant ... shall have the notion that when you have a family want to be with her, you have a daughter and almost bet that many times you have missed it when it's on a mission abroad!" Will takes a cod pastry:  
"And it shows in the pastries!" But Will have to agree that Emanuel is right, he misses Sarah and his little girl each time he is out on mission, Emanuel notice, and smiles, but at the same time thanks to Will have liked the pastries:  
"Thanks Will!"

Elsewhere in the room:

"Joana you could tell the story of Christmas?" The girl looks at Annabelle sitting on the couch:  
"You know Annabelle I would like to... also tell to the the Autobots too, what do you think?" The girl jumps for joy:  
"Good Joana!" Jazz appears putting hands on the waist of Joana:  
"Hello love!" And then give her a kiss on the neck:  
"Jazz up on time!" He sees that the girl is smiling:  
"Well ... you do wonders with the children!" Joana stroke Annabelle:  
"I love children Jazz!" Graça calls all who are present to the table:  
**"Time to dinner, all to the table!"** All who are there are going to the table, and when it comes to food:  
"It looks good, Graça!" She turns to Will:  
"Oh... thanks Mr. Lennox!" The soldier look at her, and starts to know, a part of her personality:  
"It's very humble grace!" Her face turns red like a tomato, leaving her to stutter:  
"I see that I embarrassed you!" At the end of the food being served, all began to eat, (the holoforms of the Autobots were programmed to consume human food), and are delighted with the taste of the Christmas meal:  
"Today you did a good work darling!" The others looked at the cook who continues to eat quietly murmuring, a little louder:  
"I had the help of Dr. Ratchet, who learned very quickly!" Optimus swallows a piece of cod:  
"This meal is a recipe of your own?" Joana frowned admired:  
"Not at all, Optimus, is the traditional Christmas meal from my country!" Optimus eat another piece of cod:  
"It's very good, tastes very nice, and this olive oil enhances the flavor!" Graça smiled very proud:  
"It's one of the few dishes that I bring to you all!" Sarah is giving it to his daughter, who eats with gusto:  
"Mama Joana's food is very good!" Graça looks at the girl, she reminds her 3 children during the Christmas season, always so happy, and she notice that Annabelle's eyes shine with joy to be among friends, especially Ironhide:  
"Mrs. De Vasconcelos is okay with you? "Ratchet turned it , notice the she is a little far, what worries him a little, but quickly becomes quiet:  
"Don't worry Dr., I remembered that I have happy memories of this time so special!"

When everyone had finished dinner Annabelle asks Joana to tell her the story of Christmas, Optimus is near and insists, all sit on the floor and Joana is sitting in front of everyone, like a teacher telling a story to his students.  
Everyone hears her tell the story that tells about the birth of Jesus, she did it with feeling to give emphasis to the story, the Autobots were startled by a human that is in front of them know many things, and they didn't know she had learned the catechism and made the Confirmation at 16 years, one month before going to the USA.

They might learn something about Christianity, particularly her belief, finally:  
"What an amazing story Miss. De Vasconcelos! "The only reaction it was to remove the hair, which were in front of the eyes, says nothing, preferring to see them happy, and that she could see in their faces:  
"Joana even know how to do believe me! "Ironhide puts his hand on her shoulder:  
"I learn a little about the history of your belief, girl!" She amendment it:  
"Hide my friend, learned about the founder of Christianity, nothing more, my religion came later!" Optimus is surprised by the explanation of the young girl:  
"Oh yes Miss. Vasconcelos? I always thought that their religion had arisen as soon as He was born! "She decides to answer the letter:  
"You know Mr. Prime, after Christ died and ascended into heaven, there were various Christian sects, but it was only one that survived, mine ... then at the Time of the Renaissance emerged more, because there were certain things that the leaders of my religion did , which launched the discord and disapproval of other members of the clergy, they didn't agree with certain laws that required the church to the faithful! "Optimus look at it, really knew much of human history, but hear it:  
"... But if you read the Bible of a Lutheran, an Anglican or a Roman Catholic ... you will notice that there are the same teachings, and the founder is the same!" How is that Joana can be very helpful? Optimus is curious, but one thing is certain Joana likes to present their ideas concisely, and his knowledge of history and religion that enabled it to even discuss things in a uniform manner.

According to many, religion is a very delicate matter and generate conflict, but Optimus is someone who has a very open mind trying to find out as much as possible because it is the best way to understand humans:  
"Miss. De Vasconcelos, knows a lot and I still have much to learn! "She gets a little embarrassed and their families notices it.

Epps has brought a few CDs, solving to put one on the stereo, Annabelle is getting scared, she cry and scream shortly afterwards, Will looks at the fellow in a tone of reproach, and his friend soon realized immediately, the music is removed, but the girl continues cry:  
"No one can calm my daughter?!" A melodious voice is heard in the background of the room and the child becomes calmer and as a result asleep, when they found themselves:  
"Joana!" She approaches a shrug:  
"I couldn't hear her cry, guys!" Then look at Epps with a reproachful look, like she was launching daggers:  
"But what you have in mind? The music scared the girl, is not the best for the children! "He remarks made a point:  
"You also like Joana!" She hits him on the head:  
"_Parolo_ ... but when there are children present, don't hear ... the tone of music can scare them!" Then put other CD on it and put him to play, leaving the other more calm:  
"A Christmas melody, which is more beautiful now!" She and Jazz go to the kitchen:  
"Joana what will you bring?" She smiles:  
"Chocolate mousse!" The 4 bowls of mousse are in the fridge, Joana grabs in two and Jazz in the other two, leaving the kitchen, Graça indicates the position of the table where the others sweet are .

Emanuel is with a few drinks( drunk), because abused too long in alcohol, and when he's so begins to dance, and did so with Mikaela who is taken aback:

"Don't worry Mikaela my husband is like that, but never failed to respect!" Will laughs will laugh, as Joana's father is making a huge play. Shortly after he leaves Mikaela, going to rest, and the girl joins to Graça, Joana and Sam, in the meantime eat more guests arrive, Maggie Madsen and Glenn, who is going direct to the table of food, where started to eat.  
The other humans are playing cards, and the Autobots are watching them with interest the outcome of the game, Annabelle is drawing with Ironhide.

Around 23h all go outside the base where they are to observe the stars, but suddenly the humans begin to sing Christmas carols, ranging from the "Jinglebell" The song "Silent Night" and the Autobots listen, wonder, because their human friends have their voices well tuned, Jazz just says:  
"They were all this week to rehearse!" Sides looks to Jazz:  
"I think I know what was your test!" What Sides said isn't well received by, Jazz that is furious, Optimus see that things are beginning to sour between the two that decides to invent something, which draws attention of the human who are singing.

Ironhide launches fireworks giving a beautiful show of color and light, leaving the human impressed with such beauty, and are to watch it very carefully.  
Ironhide is very useful, the fireworks, after all, he is the expert in weaponry. He had been all day prior to installing the rockets from a safe distance from the base and the rest of the morning and still had time to check if everything was in order, were not the unexpected happens.  
The effects are noticeable at that moment, all eyes are only for the fireworks, and they are doing it safely and it's like that time passes very quickly.  
Mikaela only thinks to herself:  
_"It's the best way to avoid a fight with a healthy activity!"_ Sarah goes into the base carrying a huge tray with diverse food and drink, and everyone will direct the search for what she wanted, Jazz and Joana are sitting in a rock nearby, she drinks a glass of champagne leaning against Jazz who caresses her belly, which relaxes her immense, and the couple is observed at a distance by Skids and Mudflap:  
"Let's not long before those two are doing well ... you know!" Jetfire see the couple and estimates that the two Corvettes are saying:  
"You perverts, let those two alone! They need to be together! "Jolt agrees:  
"You know old friend, Bumblebee told me that those two love each other very much!" Bumblebee listen the conversation and of course gets involved:  
"I never saw them, upset with each other, always solved the problems without having a discussion! Those two fools any day have serious problems, and I do not want to be in place of those two when Jazz find what they are saying! "Jetfire adds:  
"Or Miss. De Vasconcelos! "The couple in question ignores the conversation, enjoying the memento in which they are alone:  
"You know my love, the fireworks enhances your beauty!" And kissed her with great passion, Joana starts to get goose bumps every time Jazz hands passes through her body, as one would expect both are lying on the floor then listen to the call away:  
**"Guys lets go inside, it is almost midnight, almost time to make the exchange of gifts!"** The couple whispers to each other:  
"They had to ruin everything Joana!" She gives him another kiss:  
"They are a spoiler! After that we continue with this! "Both rise going towards the spot where the others are:  
"We have been here guys!" Optimus stands, seeing Joana that is visibly happy:  
"I see that you two were much better than us!" Joana looks to jazz and then to the Autobot leader:  
"By chance we were but you had to ruin our fun ... spoiler!" And he starts laughing, infecting all who were present.

Midnight arrives and everyone is in the boardroom, Graça points out:  
"I know here in the U.S. have a habit of opening the gifts only on December 25th but we will open the presents now, like in my home country! You know at midnight we go to the Mass and then we open the presents! "Joana begins to yawn:  
"Mother why don't you end up with the speech and we will not to exchange gifts? I think Optimus also means something! "Optimus clears his voice:  
"Thank you Miss. De Vasconcelos! I just have to thank for this memorable evening is never thought of it in the company of all my friends and learned new things! "After only says with shining eyes:  
"Let do exchange of gifts!" All received their gifts, the Autobots were surprised when Sam, Mikaela and Joana offered a gift to all of them:  
"Thank you Younglings!" The gift of them was a photograph of all of them in their real forms, which is a large size frame, they were caught by surprise:  
"Thank you younglings ... do not know what I mean ... By Primus!" The three young human were very moved at the same time pleased to see all Mechs happy, say nothing preferring to see their reactions. Jazz comes with a simple package for Joana:  
"Open ... is for you ...!" When she opens:  
"Wow ... Jazz ... it's so beautiful!" In a small box is a necklace with Cybertronian symbols and a gem:  
"Jazz I do not need it ... only to be loved ... by you!" He holds his hands:  
"Joana I love you and you deserve it! I know this thread is only superficial, but also to enhance your beauty! "She puts a finger on his chest:  
"The real beauty is here ... inside you!" And touches him in a place where the heart (spark) to demonstrate:  
"All your qualities make you beautiful, not your physical quality!" Then she gives him something:  
"Here this is for you!" It opens up seeing a little bracelet that has his name written:  
"Well ... I never thought ..." Joana just said to him:  
"It's small but has a great value!" Jazz and kissed her with a passion, and as usual, everyone starts to clap until Ironhide feels a little jealous, but in the right direction, Will comes to the couple:  
"You two are lucky, in that they have each other!" The two were stained, how can one holoform blushing? Due to both have feelings for each other and that is passed to the holoform that can blush like a normal human being that if they are programmed to do so.  
Will look to Joan that the necklace to other friends and family, enjoying the glow of their own jewelry as well as strange symbols fixed on the jewel, then makes a suggestion:  
"How about singing something for everyone Joana?" She turns to him:  
"With pleasure Major Lennox!" Optimus indicates the place for the hearing without forcing a lot the voice:  
"Thank you Mr Prime is perfect!" There is room enough for everyone to feel comfortable, and she hopes that everyone is properly installed and in silence, then the music starts, and a strong, melodious voice beginning to be heard, leaving all in total ecstasy. Joana on the other hand tries her best to sing his Fado.  
After 20 minutes all applauded it:  
"Just one more Miss De Vasconcelos, one more!" She makes a bow and sings yet another theme. The song was arranged by Maggie at the request of Joana and that in fact had been well chosen. When the song ends:  
"You are better than ever!" Judy just says:  
"I always thought that studies interfere with your voice girl!" Graça takes a small sip from her glass of port:  
"She loves to sing Mrs. Witwicky, never neglect the tests!" Sam puts his hand on the shoulder of his mother:  
"Mom I have to agree, when Joana saw the test, where the evening, and often sing while cooking ... sometimes she's audience at the door of her room!" Mikaela knows perfectly well that Joana is jealous of their work, and outlines a smile, sighing:  
"I wish I had a voice like Joana!" The Lusa girl knows that is being the subject of conversation, but in the right direction, she never thought she heard it from their friends, or knew it was cherished by all of them leaving her surprised and very happy at the same time. Ratchet picks up pheromones it, knowing exactly the layout, commenting to their leader:  
"You know, Optimus, Miss De Vasconcelos is so calm and happy!" Optimus knows it perfectly:  
"She always worked very Ratchet and this was noted in the organization of this festival which they call Christmas!" Sunstreacker just says:  
"She is a cool human, and I regret many times we try to play tricks!" Barricade just say very quickly:  
"When she preached sermons, every time you did that too! If the human look was destructive you were scrap metal! "The words of Barricade hit Sunny like a bomb:  
"The idea is to Sides!" Barricade only says with some sarcasm:  
"Oh ... I remember ... when you care about your beauty, Sunflower!" The other always hated to be called that, but does nothing because they do not want to disturb that moment so happy and special:  
"I'm not gonna answer Barricade, but I like to take good care of me understood?" And out there:  
"Now you angry him, Barricade!" He turns to see where the voice came, it is Mudflap:  
"That guy is very sentimental, not to say that is a great narcissistic!" Bumblebee just says:  
"I know you like a lot of Joana Barricade, but don't involve with Sunny, let him alone, and we should thank Joana for giving musical show!" Everyone agrees with Bumblebee, who is not without its reason.

Joana is eating a plate of apple pie, that Sarah Lennox had done last night, and just listen closely:  
"Thank you for the show Joana, were divine! It begins afica very moved, throwing a tear, Barricade perceives and approaches her wiping her tears with a finger:  
"Why are you crying Joana, we did to you anything?" She hugs her:  
"I am very happy to be here with all my friends that I cherish and always supported me in difficult times ... thank you!" Mikaela hear getting very happy for what Joana has said, and put his hand on his shoulder  
"We were fortunate to meet you and we appreciate that ... from bottom of our hearts!" Joana closes her eyes and shakes the hand of her friend and begins to embrace the other friends very happy:  
"Tonight is a very special meaning for me!" Jolt question:  
"It is because of the gifts that are received?" She nods:  
"None of this, because this very special night celebrating the rebirth of ties of friendship and family, all thanks to a very Special Boy!" Jolt smiles at her:  
"You know Miss De Vasconcelos, I agree with you, we are all united by close ties of friendship, and nothing can destroy it!" Graça and Emanuel (now more sober) came up:  
"We are very proud of you my daughter, as you learn the meaning of Christmas long ago ... not the traditional meal or as gifts ... but living together with friends and family!" And embrace her daughter ... and his twin brothers also embrace it, very happy.  
Everyone witnessed that single moment in the family, and begin to clap, Epps is very close to emotion:  
"Joana I'm lucky to have met you!" She frowned:

"I, too, friend, I too!" Sam is next to the stereo and put a good song to give a few dance steps and shouts for all defiantly: "Guys lets dance until sunrise!" The music starts playing, and everyone entering the challenge of Sam, went for a little foot dance until the wee hours, and have various kinds of music, since the rock music... of course they listened the traditional Portuguese music and Portuguese bands. Jazz and Joana are dancing very close together and exchanging kisses, as well as Sam and Mikaela who also enjoyed the moment because they deserved it.

That night was unforgettable for all, leaving good memories to all of them, and it was very quiet as the Decepticons not appeared.

Several days passed and the New years eve, as planned all friends including the Autobots are in the Lennoxes propertie, he had everything well prepared, but this time the Lusa family will pass the New Years on the American style!

Will had planned a thing, he put a big branch of Mistletoe in the door... if a person pass through the door... they had to give a kiss... and all friends didn't know about that and continue eat and drink to celebrate the beginning of the new year.

So they ignored the mistletoe, and when a couple pass through the door... Mikaela pointed at the top of the door:

"Hey, Mrs and Mr De Vasconcelos... you have to Kiss!" They look at the plant and sigh:

"We will never understand these American traditions oh well... Graça came here!" So Joana's parents gave a Kiss, and Joana caught them... she was very happy for them!

Meanwhile Jazz grabs Joana and went outside with her, and look at the watch, saying:

"I found this human tradition too, my love!" She cocked her brow:

"What is it?" He approaches his lips to hers saying:

"When the clock rang the 12 bells... they kiss at the beginning of the new year to give luck!" Not to far they listens:

"12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!!!" Both started kissing, very happy... Barricade passed saying:

"Happy New Year love birds!" The couple made signal and continued kissing.

At the end of the Vacations School starts for Sam and Joana, who had to be separated from their families again, and would have much work until the next break-teaching, but nothing that both could.  
Jazz and Joana talk very often, either by phone or via msn, to ease the longing they feel for each other, June other hand has a good relationship with Leo, for their pleasure.  
As for the Decepticons ... they continue to arm trouble for the Autobots and humans, but nothing that the Autobots failed to resolve. Joana never been plagued by Megatron, but had her friends not far.  
Until the Summer break Joana and Sam would have much to work, only to be together with friends soon.

End ...

* * *

Well I know during in the Christmas season in America people used to put a mistletoe on the door, and when a couple pass through the door they have to kiss each other!

Well this is the end of the story... Stay tuned for the next story... **"Pelos caminhos de Portugal**"

We are near of Christmas... and with it i have lot's of work on my school... in preparing the Christmas party for my Kids... they will act on a stage, where almost 1000 people will watch them including their parents... Yikes!

So we are in a Special season and I have to say a thing:

Merry Christmas to all of you!

I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks!


End file.
